


【锤基】意料之外

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: Thor和Loki相爱百年，如果Loki不是霜巨人的体质，他们的生活可能会与其他的同性情侣别无二致，可他们注定特殊。一次Thor提出想要个孩子，于是Loki让他“如愿以偿”。备注：文章涉及生子，但只借“生子”噱头，如果这样依然无法接受，请不要往下。文章设定为半AU.全文完结，不分章。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Kudos: 23





	【锤基】意料之外

**Author's Note:**

> 配对：Thor/Loki  
> 分级：R  
> 简介：Thor和Loki相爱百年，如果Loki不是霜巨人的体质，他们的生活可能会与其他的同性情侣别无二致，可他们注定特殊。一次Thor提出想要个孩子，于是Loki让他“如愿以偿”。  
> 备注：文章涉及生子，但只借“生子”噱头，如果这样依然无法接受，请不要往下。  
> 文章设定为半AU.
> 
> 完结于2014

01

“你说什么？你再说一遍？！”

Loki从长沙发的一侧转过脑袋去看坐在窗边的Thor，他的丈夫正以一种严肃而又认真的眼神望着他，但Loki觉得如果他能换掉身上那套滑稽的休闲装这个眼神应该会更有说服力一些。

“我说，我们生个孩子吧。”Loki看过来的眼神在他话音落地时比他的更严肃认真甚至带了几分杀气，Thor不是傻瓜，他立刻就收回了自己原先的视线，改换了平常人畜无害的面貌走到了Loki身边坐好，与他的丈夫生活了多年，Thor当然知道硬碰硬的谈判对他从来没有好处。

Loki一脸都是以为自己听错了的神情，他不可思议地听Thor又重复了一遍这句话，他在心里暗骂，操，Thor竟然真的敢再说一遍，他难道不知道自己刚才那是怒不可遏的语气吗？喔，生孩子，去他的生孩子，Thor他妈的把他当成了女人吗？

Loki瞪他，Thor尴尬地笑，然后抓了抓头发，心想他这个问题提出的时间是不是不对，可他觉得Loki今天的心情很不错，所以才会选择在这个时候说啊，可看现在这样子，他弟弟——他丈夫准是又生气了。记得上一次Loki生气的时候，他离开了仙宫，掉下了彩虹桥，然后侵略了地球，真是糟糕的回忆。

“Loki你听我说，在我心里，我从来没有把你当成女人看待的想法，只是因为你恰巧体质特殊——呃，所以我觉得我们可以考虑要个孩子什么的。”

“你是不是在想我是个卑贱的霜巨人所以可以利用我给阿萨神族繁衍后代以免你和我在一起Asgard的王位没有人继承？该死的，Thor你就和Odin一样，我向你发誓，你不用担心那个王位继承人的问题，因为我很快就会去把那位置据为己有。”Loki的绿眼中都烧着怒火，但他的语音很平静，他无视了Thor示好的搂抱直接推开他哥哥站了起来，居高临下地盯着这家伙看。

在经历了这么长时间的争斗后他们好不容易才过上了一个平和的生活，在Midgard安了个家，随时可以回去仙宫看望一下父母，虽然Loki觉得这样的生活很无聊，但是在Thor的劝说下他勉强接受了现实。现在好了，他的劝说者自己想打破好不容易安定下来的秩序，一个孩子会给生活带来多大的灾难？Loki知道Thor喜欢孩子，但是Loki不喜欢，他对小孩子一向没什么耐心，况且他不认为他们这样奇异的家庭——两个男人，两个神祗，一个来自Asgard、一个来自Jǫtunheimr组成的充斥着性暴力的家庭能养好一个孩子。托了他那先天体质的福，Loki知道自己是可以生育的，但他并不打算生，毕竟生命是要从他的身体里出来的，他比Thor更有责任对这孩子负责。喔，这理由听起来多么冠冕堂皇，好像他Loki是个关爱儿童的好人似的。

Thor掩面无奈地叹了口气，他觉得自己越发地无辜，看人家地球的同性情侣想要个孩子还得领养，他们家多方便啊，想生个孩子不过是分分钟的事，而且Thor自信能把怀孕了的Loki照顾得滴水不漏，可现在最大的问题是——Loki不想生。不想生和不能生有很大的区别，Thor有些头疼，早知道他就应该不告诉Loki下次在避孕套上扎个洞就好了。

Thor对孩子的执念倒也不真如Loki所说的是因为什么继承人的问题，他很爱Loki，在经历了那么多以后跟Loki在一起的生活更让他珍惜，他知道约顿人的体质特殊时就非常希望能养育一个他与Loki的孩子——眼睛像Loki，发色也许随他，虽然现在的生活也很美好，但Thor还是忍不住想要个爱情结晶，小家伙的出现一定会给他们的生命增色不少的，Thor有预感。

“弟弟你又想太多了，我不是——”

“别叫我弟弟，我不是你弟弟。”

Loki闹起别扭来简直是六亲不认，他当然清楚Thor的想法很单纯，只是出于爱的目的，但是他还是无法忍受有个孩子的出现——插足在他与Thor之间。

“Loki你就不能满足一下我的要求吗？”Thor拿出他最可怜最真挚的神情用他那双Loki最喜欢的蓝眼睛看着他丈夫，希望他能听自己好好说话。

Loki摆摆手愤恨地似乎想起了什么说：“上次你说要跟我在Asgard办场婚礼已经是我的容忍极限了——说到这里我不得不说未来王后需要穿的衣服真是让我无法忍受，还有那个仪式，阿萨神族的品味就不能留一点给这种正式的场合么，言归正传，后来你又要你的Midgard朋友们给你弄两张身份证让我们登记，我也陪你去了，你还有什么不满意的呢。”

Thor想到这些事情忽然觉得Loki说的也有道理，他好像确实欠考虑了Loki的感受，毕竟没有哪个男人喜欢承担妊娠、分娩这种不属于他们本职的工作，Loki生气也是正常的，想到这里Thor歉疚地拉了拉他弟弟的手让Loki坐到他的怀中，他从身后把脑袋搁在Loki的肩上，温柔地用阿萨神族的语言跟Loki说着抱歉。

Loki的眉眼一下子就柔和了许多，这是他与Thor之间新的约定，无论两个人之间发生了多大的矛盾，只要其中一方用他们的母语道歉，另外一方就必须耐下心来一起好好协商解决问题。不过现在他慵懒地靠在Thor的怀里，说他在生气好像也没什么说服力。

“孩子的事是我唐突了，我们以后再说吧，反正我们还有很长的时间不是吗？”Thor笑眯眯地亲了亲Loki的脸颊，他弟弟不可置否地哼了一声，算是同意了他的说法，“相信我，我只是因为爱你。”

Loki一声嗤笑，他转过脸来看Thor，他好奇那双真挚的眼睛里是否藏着他所不知道的情绪，如果是那样他会把它们一一剥落，扔出来踩在Thor的心上的，“我不认为我们是好父亲，Thor.”

“你总要给你我一个机会不是吗？”Thor见Loki试着阐述了一下理由，就开口劝说着。

Loki摇摇头，努力不让自己看向Thor的方向，“这又不是东西不要了还可以丢掉……不过，如果你想要机会，我倒是可以给你一个。”像是想到了什么好点子，Loki的笑容都爬上了眼梢，他从Thor身上起来然后半俯下身子，一手挑起Thor的下巴，凑得近了些，他轻轻地说，“这可是你要求的。”呼出来的热气打在Thor的脸上，让后者心有些痒。

Thor皱皱眉看着Loki前后矛盾的话语，以他对Loki的了解，他弟弟肯定又想到了什么“大计划”了，不过Thor可问不出具体来，Loki要是肯告诉他就不是Loki了，他只能见招拆招。

<<<

Tony几乎是要跌了自己手中的咖啡杯，他瞪大了眼睛看着Thor，“你说你想让Loki给你生个孩子？”

Stark大楼单独迎来Thor的时候Tony总是会有不详的预感，以往不过是一些神夫夫又吵架了的生活琐事，他的意思并不是说今天的就不是生活琐事了，只是在一个地球人的认知里，让一个男人生孩子的确是非同寻常，即便是见过多大世面的Tony也一下子反应不过来了。

“吾友，我并没有在开玩笑。”Thor垂着脑袋，他早上跟Loki谈完那件事后Loki不知道为什么突然回了仙宫，他闲在家也没事就来找Tony聊天了，聊着聊着就把这件事交代了出来，“Loki与你们的体质不同，这个他是可以做到的，只是他不愿意。”

“换了我，我也不愿意。”Tony白了Thor一眼，“你真是勇气可嘉敢跟他提出这种要求，不过也好，我以后又多了一个可以嘲笑你弟弟的理由了，喔，开个玩笑，不要用那种眼神看我，好像我把那个绿眼睛谋杀了似的。”

“难道在你们地球人的心中，有个孩子不好么？”Thor疑惑地问，他觉得这本来是个正常的要求，怎么到了这些人眼中好像都变得不正常了。

Tony又翻了一个白眼，他真觉得Loki与Thor不是亲兄弟是意料之中的事情，“反正我是没有想过我有个小Tony是什么样的场景，没准你可以想想你有个小Loki是个什么样的场景。”

“可Loki说要给我一个机会。”Thor回忆着Loki的话向他的好友寻求着意见。

“那我只能说，你肯定理解错了他的意思，要不然就是他有阴谋。”Tony举了个例子，“你看你上次告诉我Loki答应跟你结婚，结果第二天他就砸了Stark大楼延迟了登记时间，多么阴晴不定的人啊，也就你受得了。”

无视了Thor的抗议，Tony想起了之前他给Thor建议了结婚后Loki疯狂的报复他就觉得心有余悸，他这房子里还有被Loki下了死咒的无法修复处，而错不在Thor，他虽然向自己道歉了又道歉，还冲Loki发了顿脾气，Loki似乎也没有打算改变现状，好吧，最后人家结婚了生活得美满，就他的大楼现在还遭殃呢。Loki真是个难捉摸的人，正常人都向往婚姻，Thor又是他的理想对象，真不知道他有什么好抗拒的。

只能说凡人啊，真的没法和神沟通呢。

Thor也不得不承认Tony说得的确有道理，Loki的心思他一向摸不透，不管是从前还是以后，现在Loki又给自己设下了谜团，真是让他百思不得其解。

他们所在的楼层是落地窗的设计，Thor一时想着事情就没有再继续跟Tony说话，他瞟向窗外，忽然看到天空的一部分由蓝转红，一束光芒围绕在那周围，发出一种令Thor感到熟悉的脉动——那是Loki的信号，Thor认得。他不论在哪里，他体内阿萨神族的血液都会与这信号产生共鸣，Thor几乎是二话不说就冲了出去，跟Tony简单地道了别，一边召唤着妙尔尼尔。

看来他的生活又要有波澜了——因为Thor已经很久没看见Loki用那种信号了。

02

那样的脉动并没有持续多久就消失了，云层之上Thor驾驭着妙尔尼尔忽然感到了一阵慌乱，因为与Loki对抗过，他清楚地知道他弟弟有多强大，而那光束这样无征兆地消失，他体内原本沸腾的血液也逐渐平静下来，就像是在告诉他：Loki出事了。从小到大Thor经历过无数场战斗，他对自己身上的伤总是毫无感觉，反倒是Loki受到了伤害，不论大小，他就会胸闷或心痛，以前他以为那是兄弟之间的特殊联系，后来他才知道那是出于他对Loki的爱。Thor凌驾于万物之上第一次觉得身体有些不稳，他闭了眼加快了速度，终于到了Midgard与Asgard相交界的地方，他大喊着Heimdallr的名字要后者迅速打开通道，在见到Asgard的光束照射在他身上的一瞬间，他平静了许多。

但Thor没有止住脚步，他迅速移形到了仙宫内，在大殿入口处遇到了他的母后Frigga，他停了下来，询问母后Loki的下落。

Frigga亲昵地搂过大儿子的手臂，她微笑地看Thor着急的模样，心想Loki是不是做了什么令人担忧的事情，喔，她当然不知道那只属于她两个儿子之间的联系暗号了。

“Loki？好像没有见到他来，不过这个时候来也好，你父王正好不在仙宫。如果真的在，应该也是在他自己那儿吧。”

Thor虔诚地亲吻了Frigga的额头，向她道了别，立刻就穿过层层叠叠的回廊，到了这宫殿群中轴线的西边角落，那是Loki与他分床后的住所，Thor感觉不到空气里有Loki的气息，他迫不及待地打开门走了进去。

“Loki？！你在这里吗？”Thor呼唤着他弟弟的名字，Loki的宫殿向来摆设繁复，入门有屏障遮挡着内部的光景，进去之后又曲折萦回，这被Loki用魔法将空间拓宽了不少，Thor甚至能听见自己的回音，他埋怨起这个地方的宽阔导致他无法一瞬间找到Loki，他走下台阶，看到往日摆放得有条不紊的书桌有翻动过的痕迹，最上面叠着一本魔药书，Thor猜想他一定是回来过了。看来Loki应该就在这儿没错。Thor准备往他的卧室走去，却在穿门而过的一瞬间受到了魔法的阻碍，Thor又尝试了一次，几乎用上了他的神力，他不知道Loki在搞什么鬼，但是直觉告诉他，肯定不是好事，而幸运的是这一次他成功撞破了那道屏障，他刚要迈动步伐，却发现什么聚成了青烟，随后一封书信掉落。

Thor止住脚步捡起了那东西，他认得信封，是Loki最喜欢的一种复古式风格，毫无疑问这是Loki留给来访者的信，而Thor受Loki的召唤而来，这一定是要给他看的了，虽然不知道Loki的用意，但是Thor还是配合得打开了信，那信纸的折痕还很新，墨水渍残留在上面，一看就是刚刚写好不久的。

亲爱的哥哥：里头有一个惊喜给你，希望你会喜欢。另，请不要追问我去哪了，因为我就在你的身边，十五天后见。

Thor心中的不详感越来越重，他跑了进去，无暇顾及平日里他赞叹了无数次的Loki房内的装潢，他的目光一下子就聚焦在了Loki床上——那里躺着一个人，身上盖着暗色的绒被，Thor凑近了仔细一看，才发现那面庞熟悉得要命。

——这分明就是小时候的Loki！

Thor的脑子一下子就乱了，他膛目结舌地看着眼前的这一幕，柔顺的黑发搭在前额，一起一伏的呼吸暗示着身体主人正在熟睡，Thor无法看到那双他最爱的绿眼睛，但仅凭这孩子的轮廓，Thor依旧可以判断出这就是Loki，他在这世上已经存活了千年，可他仍旧记得Loki每一个时期的具体模样，眼下这个孩子大约就是Loki折合成人类孩童四岁时的形态。

会是时空交换么？Thor脑里冒出这个念头，但他又立刻否决了这一切，Loki给他的信中说了十五天，而长时间打乱时空秩序的后果很是严重，Loki即使再放肆也不敢做到这地步，而Loki又说他与自己同在，Thor稍微思考了一下，只能认命地得出了这个结论——这孩子就是Loki本人，只是不知道他用了什么方法——或许是魔药，他变成了这样子。

早上Loki笑眯眯地跟Thor说会给他一个机会时他本该有所警觉，现在好了，他真的得到了一个孩子，但他暂时失去了Loki，Thor懊丧地想，这简直是他过得最糟糕的一天，他的确喜欢小孩，但是这不代表他愿意在离开Loki的条件下拥有一个孩子——而且这个孩子就是Loki，真不知道是喜是忧，他几乎不懂怎么用言语来表达他现在的心情了。

Loki怎么会想出这样的法子来考验他呢？好极了，他自己亲身体验Thor的照顾，就能更好的得知Thor到底适不适合当一个父亲了，而在此期间他还可以趁机整蛊自己一下，Thor哭笑不得，觉得自己的弟弟真是聪明得让他无话可说了。

可他只是因为爱Loki，所以才想拥有属于他们俩的孩子。

床上的人突然揉了揉睡眼打了个呵欠，Thor一下子回过神来盯着他看，他预计这个Loki就要醒来了，没办法，即使这只是小时候的Loki，在Thor心里，他还是Loki，他是不可能暂时把Loki托管给旁人的，Loki估计就是太了解他，才会这么肆无忌惮地玩这出把戏。

已经接受了事实的Thor在看到那双带着点水雾的绿眸睁开时温柔一笑，他俯到床前，对上Loki陌生而又好奇的眼神，而他还没开口要怎么解释现状——其实他自己也不知道这孩子到底还有多少原本属于Loki的记忆，Loki若是要玩的彻底，不仅会缩小自己的身体，肯定连记忆也会删除，可就在他为难的时候，眼前这个Loki开口问道：“你是……我的哥哥吗？”

Thor的思绪一下子就被这糯软的声音带到了从前，“是的，我是你的哥哥。”他像多年以前第一次见到Loki的时候这么回答着，自从那时候起他就暗下了决心要保护弟弟一辈子了，即使到了今天也未曾改变分毫。

Loki点了点头，纯净得没有一丝杂质的眼睛目不转睛地看着Thor，他虽然不记得很多事了，但是潜意识里他觉得这个人让他有安全感，这样想着Loki又靠近了Thor一些。

即使是从前Thor也没有享受过Loki这样的待遇，他努力克服了一下心中的不适应，因为就算是小时候的Loki，也一向是和他打打闹闹得多，这么乖巧而黏人的Loki，Thor还是第一次见。

“这里是你住的地方，看起来还不错吧。”Thor给Loki介绍着，顺便一使劲把他从床上扶起来，整理好了Loki的衣着，准备牵他去见Frigga，毕竟如果在Asgard生活，Loki的情况必须告知Frigga，不然Thor无法想象等他母后有一天突然见到这样的Loki会是怎么样一个反应，喔没准她特别喜欢这样，记得小时候Frigga就有打扮Loki的嗜好——Thor不打算带Loki回地球居住，对于小孩子而言，Asgard的气氛可能更适合一个神的成长，这是他的考虑。

Thor把Loki放到了地上帮他穿好鞋子，就这样牵着Loki走出了宫殿，Loki眨巴眼睛看着周围的一切，他抓了抓Thor的手问：“我住在这么大的地方？”他粉嫩的脸都皱成了一团，一下子停止了原本乖乖跟着前行的脚步，可怜地抬起头对这位于他而言略高大了些的哥哥说，“我晚上会害怕的，我不想一个人睡。”

Thor毫无意外Loki会提出这种要求，至少他们名义上分床睡后Loki还总是会来找他，于是他蹲下身子摸了摸小Loki的脸颊，“那你愿意跟我睡在一起吗？”话音刚落，他就看到Loki笑着点点头，原来黯淡的神色都光彩许多，他抓紧了Thor的袖口，生怕他哥哥从这里溜走似的，Thor微笑着示意Loki松开手，自己又重新牵起了他，还别说，Thor现在还真有了种当父亲的感觉呢。

Frigga正在神殿中徘徊，Thor轻易找到了她，他纠结了一会儿到底要怎么开口对他的母后说明这一切——Loki的一个新的恶作剧？亦或实话实说？不，他可以想象那样一来神后的眼中会浮现怎样的笑意。

“Mmm，母后……我不知如何向您阐述这一事情的经过，但是现在我想告诉你的是，Loki误服了魔药，变成了一个小孩子。”Thor尴尬地撒了个谎，他挺直了腰板企图让自己看起来更有说服力一些，Loki正藏在他身后，揪着他的裤子不肯出来，Thor用了点力道才把这孩子推搡到Frigga的面前。

Frigga在见到这么小的Loki时稍微讶异，随后她立即蹲下身子来惊呼，“Oh！Dear！你变成了这样！真让我怀念，Thor你看，他太可爱了不是吗？”

Thor无奈地点点头，他承认这样的Loki的确很招人疼，但是现在要他们讨论的问题不是这个，好吧，这至少转移了Frigga的注意力，让她短期内不会追问事情的具体过程了，Thor在心里长嘘一口气。

“我前段时间看到Loki在练习缩身魔药，原来是为了这个啊。”Frigga恍然大悟，她捏了捏儿子的脸，可小Loki似乎不认识她，立刻不高兴地跑回了Thor身后，只探出个脑袋打量她，“喔？他还在里面加了令人可以暂时性失忆的药粉吗？天啊Thor，为什么他还记得你，这不公平。”

Thor看Loki一直缩在身后感觉这对母后不够礼貌干脆直接把他举起来抱在了怀里面对着Frigga，可Loki还是别着脸，不想接触“生人”，Thor几乎哭笑不得了，他们小时候Loki可是更亲近Frigga啊。但母后说他之前就在练习缩身魔药？Thor阴沉了一下脸色，看来Loki这是蓄谋已久啊。

“总之药效应该过一段时间就解除了吧？我只是来知会您一声，这段时间我都会留在Asgard陪伴您与Loki……嘿Loki老实点。”Thor发现背对着他的Loki开始玩起了自己长过肩的头发，他乐此不疲地绕着那些发梢，在听见Thor善意的斥责后咯咯地笑了起来抱住了自己哥哥的脖颈，亲昵的样子让Thor无话可说。

“虽然知道你不会，但是我还是要提醒你。”Frigga打断了她两个儿子的交流假装严肃地开口，“Thor——不准对你弟弟做些什么，你看他才这么小。”

“母后！”Thor一下子就脸红了，他当然知道Frigga说的是什么，他感到不自在极了，有些羞耻地道了别就赶忙抱着Loki出去了，而对大人们的谈话毫无概念的小Loki在看到他哥哥耳朵都红了以后摸了摸Thor的耳垂问，“那也是我的母后吗？”

Thor一下子走出好远，终于在仙宫的一处长廊止住了步伐，他镇定下来，温和地回答他弟弟的提问，“是的，她非常疼爱你，下次见到她的时候，要向她问好。”Loki似懂非懂地点点头，揪着他哥哥垂在前胸的头发玩，这样的行径不禁逗笑了Thor，“嘿小子，你再这么玩，我就要把你放下去了。”

可Loki不买他的账，好像刚才那个乖顺的孩子不是他一般，他狡黠一笑说：“可那在那时紧攥着哥哥的我肯定会把你的头发揪下来一些，哥哥怕痛吧，所以还是不要冒险了。”

Thor就知道Loki不管变成什么样本质都不会发生变化，他认命地继续抱着他的小弟弟，在仙宫内走着，给Loki介绍这熟悉而陌生的环境。

他们转过神殿，英灵台，藏书室，再走过Odin的寝殿，Loki一路上都乖乖地没有开口，只是眼光随着Thor的指向而转动，雷神力大无穷，就算抱着Loki走了很久也不觉得累，他乐于陪伴自己的弟弟，最后他们来到了Frigga的花园，如很久以前一样，Loki一进园就被那棵巨大的金苹果树给吸引了，Thor只得抱着他去近处看看。

还没到苹果成熟的季节，一树翠绿未被金色点缀，茂密而繁复的叶片遮住了阳光，只镂下几个圆圈，弯曲的树枝伸展着，粗壮的树干现在看来要好几个成年的神才能合抱起来，树下一片阴凉。记忆中他们兄弟还很小的时候这棵树就存在了，Thor总会与Loki在这里玩，相比起Loki，在Thor心里其实他对这儿的感情更深。

因为就是在那一日，他坐在树下，发现了他对弟弟的爱恋之心。

Loki是喜欢那些金灿灿的果实的，所以当神木结果之后年少的他总会趁Frigga不注意时溜进她的小花园，凭借着他那灵巧的身躯爬上那参天大树，探望那果实的长势。

有时候Thor会充当Loki的望风者，而那一年果实成熟之际，Thor也陪着Loki来到了这里，他看着他弟弟的身影闪现在枝叶之间，然后只一眨眼的功夫就跃上了枝头，Loki冲他笑，斜倚在有力的枝干上，抬眼就是一个金苹果，Loki发出一声赞叹，他告诉Thor那是他这几年见过最好的一颗果实，他迫不及待将它摘了下来，用他雪白的衣袖擦了擦苹果的表面，像个孩子似的偷咬了一口，金苹果的汁液顺着Loki的唇角流淌而下，他似乎没注意到这点，只是挥了挥手冲他哥哥高兴地招摇。

树下的Thor把这一切看得清楚，他素来爱自己的弟弟，可那一刻他却觉得他的爱有所变化，他处于青少年期，对美的事物总怀有爱慕之心，而此刻他的弟弟，他的Loki，长大了的面庞越发精致，喜好恶作剧的性格更让他添加了几分机灵，Loki只是斜倚在那，穿着一身最普通不过的墨绿袍子，无意识地舔了舔他的唇，那一刹Thor不得不承认，他的心跳加速了，他对这样的Loki产生了极强的占有欲。

太甜了——Loki在树上喊着。

Loki看起来不像是在不满，而金苹果的糖分本不太多，那一颗就像是变质或变异的品种，可偏偏符合了Loki的口味，他得到了自己想要的，高兴地从树上下来，顺手把那他只吃了一半的苹果塞进Thor的嘴里，狡猾地问Thor是否喜欢，这家伙明明知道Thor对甜食并没有像他一样那么热衷的。

但Thor还是告诉Loki，他很喜欢。

神域的风吹得繁枝茂叶沙沙作响，Thor缓了一会儿才回过神来，他说“好甜”，惹得Loki噗嗤一笑，几乎是用拉扯把他这个傻哥哥拽出了母后的花园，要是再迟一些母后看到他们偷偷过来摘苹果，一定又要教育他们一顿了。

而从那天起，Thor知道自己对Loki的心就如那颗苹果一般变质了，甜腻得无可附加，就如一棵苹果苗在他的心中，慢慢生根发芽……

如今树已经苍老了许多，提醒着Thor距他决心爱Loki开始已经过了多少年，现在还是他与Loki站在这里，兜兜转转依旧是他们两个，Loki的眼中对金苹果树仍旧带着年少时的向往，可他不像稍大时候那样勇敢，只是缩在哥哥的身边目不转睛地看着那棵树。

“金苹果也可以吃吗？”空气中回荡着Loki稚嫩的声音。

Thor亲吻了他弟弟的额头这样回答：“当然可以，那是你喜欢的为数不多的东西之一。”

03

入夜的Asgard仍不失为热闹漂亮，Thor带着Loki去仙宫外转了一圈，集市上人山人海，神域的商品琳琅满目，Loki生怕走丢了一直紧紧攥着Thor斗篷的一角，Thor也怕人群中有谁会踩到他，最后干脆又把Loki抱了起来。Loki倒是高兴，因为Thor生得高大，所以他在上面可以把一切看得更清楚，他觉得自己就像国王一般在巡视民众，忍不住笑了出来。可Thor的心境就不同了，他记得他这么大的时候要Odin抱，Odin都会义正言辞地拒绝他，不给予他任何依赖父亲的可能，现在想起来对比一下，Thor发现自己真是有些娇惯Loki了。

回到仙宫已经夜深了，Thor这时才把Loki放在了台阶上让他自己走，他带了Loki半天已经感到有些疲劳，Loki这么小，Thor在街上的时候一直很紧张他，现在神经一下舒缓，劳累感就一下子都上来了。Thor想起Loki白天说要一起睡，也就没再过问他，自顾自地把他牵着就往自己的宫殿走。

“你等会要给我讲睡前故事吗？”Loki捏了捏Thor的手掌试图引起他哥哥的注意。

Thor当然没想到过这一点啊，但是他及时地伪装好了自己的神情，摆出一副早有准备的样子，“当然，为了你的睡眠，不是吗？洗澡……你可以独立完成吗？”

Loki不知道是使坏还是真的不懂，听完Thor的话直接就摇摇头，想办法挤出了一个理由，“池子的水很深吧哥哥？”他才不会放过任何一个和哥哥在一起相处的机会呢。

Thor想了想Loki说的的确很有道理，对于现在他的身高而言，用浴池实在是不方便，但他一时半会也没法找出小时候Frigga给他们洗澡用的木桶，只能先将就一晚上了。这样想着，也就走到了Thor的寝宫。

宫殿不比Loki的小，但装潢简单得多，大多摆设都是Thor往日的战利品或者Odin的赏赐，因为以前Loki还经常来他这里睡，所以衣橱难得还能找到几件Loki可以穿的小衣服。

Thor先让浴池中随侍的宫婢放好水，自己才把Loki带过这边来，并屏退了下人，Loki老实地举着手让Thor帮他把上衣脱掉，再自己解了裤子就往池子里一蹦，溅了他哥哥一身的水，Thor无奈地看了他一眼，“Loki，你又胡闹了。好在我叫人把今天的水放浅一些，不然你会呛到的。”

Loki那双漂亮的大眼睛里都写着无辜，他孩子气地笑，对他的哥哥说：“可是你不是在旁边么，我相信你的。”

Thor对于弟弟这样无条件的信任感到高兴，他招了招手让Loki凑近一些，自己搬了个矮凳坐下，从摆在一旁的香精沐浴露之类的物品中拿出洗发用的倒在Loki的头上，“闭眼Loki，不然洗发水会弄痛你的眼睛。”他这样说，Loki就照做了，接着Thor就温柔地开始帮Loki洗头。

整个洗澡的过程比Thor原先设想的要简单许多，在帮Loki洗了头后，在Thor的指挥下他自己完成了抹沐浴乳的工作，如果不把Loki偶尔泼他的水算在内的话，Thor真觉得省心得很。顺带一提，好不容易帮Loki弄干了头发，Thor叫他自己去床上先躺着时，Loki还探了个脑袋问他要不要陪他洗澡，以至于Thor是黑着脸进的浴池，果然省心都只是表象。

因为外头还有Loki在，所以Thor洗的比平常快了许多，他一边洗还一边想好了今晚的睡前故事，就给Loki讲讲他们祖父的事吧。这样想着的Thor一洗完澡出来，就发现裹在丝被里的Loki已经在等他的过程中睡着了，Thor想他肯定是累了，便放轻了自己的动作，灭了房间的光亮慢慢爬上床躺在了Loki的身边。

Thor在Loki的额上印上一吻，小孩子睡得很沉，没有丝毫醒来的痕迹，Thor轻声说：“晚安，吾爱。”然后他搂着Loki小小的身体睡去。

<<<

Loki觉得自己一夜好眠，Thor身上暖烘烘的温度让他的后背舒坦了一晚上，可早晨醒来时，Loki感到了一丝丝冷意，再一看身边，发现Thor已经不见了。Loki知道他肯定是起晚了，可Thor居然没有陪着他，Loki有些懊丧，再加上起床气，Loki开始不高兴起来。他无视了Thor给他准备好放在一旁的新衣服，直接穿了鞋就着这身睡袍就跑出了宫殿。他的记性可好了，Thor带他走过一遍的路他当然都记得，只是想要跟哥哥牵着手，所以他才假装不知道的。

Loki太小，在走廊上跑着也不惹眼，他思索着Thor现在会在哪，可他的记忆力关于Thor的事情并不多，他头疼起来，一边低声地骂着他哥哥，一边继续找着，仙宫实在是太大了，他没吃早餐体力本身不足，走了一会儿就有些累，但是Loki没有就此停住脚步，他坚持往前，他倒要看看Thor起的这么早去做什么了。

终于Loki在习武场附近找到了Thor，他哥哥正站在人群之中，一头灿烂的金发格外耀眼，而身上红色的披风更增加了惹眼度，使躲在石柱后面的Loki一眼就看到了他。可不巧的是，Thor身边还站着一个人，Loki不记得她是谁，但是远看就分辨得出那是个女人，Loki咬了咬牙有些不满，难道Thor的早起就是为了陪她吗？

只听得他们有说有笑，Thor拿着妙尔尼尔的手一扬，指挥着士兵们归队，而站在他旁边的女武神不知道和他谈到了什么就笑笑推搡了他一下，像他们很久以前那样亲密，这一切都看在了Loki的眼里，他越发不高兴起来，揪着自己睡袍的一角发泄着，他在想Thor什么时候才会过来向他道歉。明明Loki有一千种方法可以引起Thor的注意，但他偏偏不要，他就想让Thor在他没提示的情况下发现他。

Thor与Sif总算是分开了，Thor离开了场地，走上了台阶，在他转头的瞬间就看到了缩在石柱后面只探出个脑袋的Loki，后者正以一种不满的目光看着他，Thor不知道自己做错了什么，走上前去试图摸摸Loki的脸问他早餐吃了没，可他还没碰到Loki这孩子就往后一退。

“你没有等我。”Loki气鼓鼓地看着Thor，他是个孩子，当然有权利对Thor提这类要求了。

Thor失笑，他歉疚地看了眼Loki，“抱歉，我以为你不需要，刚好母后找我有事，我就先起来了。你怎么穿成这样就跑出来了，我带你回去。”

在以前的Loki或者Sif等人面前的Thor是爽朗的，可在眼前这个小孩子面前，Thor与他的年龄差得太多，不自觉地就真的会把他当成自己的孩子一般看待。Loki太聪明，也许他意识到了什么，所以在Thor抱着他回去的这一路上，他一直没有开口说话，他在思忖，有些事到底要不要告诉Thor.

吩咐了婢女把早餐热了再端过来，Thor先让Loki换了衣服，然后看Loki一直沉默，不禁有些担心，“Loki你怎么了，还在为我没有等你起床的事情生气？”这倒不是Thor习惯的Loki的模样了，Loki独来独往惯了，就算是小时候Thor没有等他，他也不会把情绪这么直接地表露在脸上呢，也许是因为现在的Loki什么记忆都没有，把自己真的当成了一个小孩子吧。

“不，我不喜欢那个和你站在一起的人。”Loki提出了他的不满，一点都不像他这个年龄的人应有的样子。

“喔你说Sif啊。”Thor哭笑不得，Loki与Sif不对头不管什么时候好像都不会改变，“好，我以后不会再这样啦。所以请你吃早餐吧。”Thor哄着Loki走到了桌子边。

Loki听到了自己喜欢的答复也就没有再生气下去，小孩子的气性来得快去得也快，他慢慢地吃着Thor让人给他准备的早餐，把Sif的事情淡忘了，但他又冷不丁地开口，以他最无辜的面容对着Thor，“你没有习惯等我起床，是不是？”

Thor想Loki醒来以后就没有再追问自己为什么会什么都不记得，毕竟说他们是兄弟，这样的年纪差也有些不对劲了，看来他早就察觉到了什么只是不说，一个只记得Thor是他哥哥的Loki令Thor有些心疼，“以前你没有像现在这么喜欢跟我在一起。你喝了一个魔药，所以才变得这么小又忘了一些事，我们原来岁数是差不多的，我只比你要大一些，我以为你和从前那样性子也没有变化，看来是我想错了。”

“我们原来差不多大吗？我长大了是什么样？”Loki好奇地问。

“很迷人。”Thor实话实说，“我会尽快让你恢复原状的。”天知道这是Loki要给他的考验，而他现在又要给小Loki解释着这一切，真是糟糕透了，等Loki回来一定要好好罚他一顿。

Loki被Thor的赞美弄得笑了起来，他抓了抓Thor的发，很喜欢他哥哥这么爱护他的感觉，“我们到了什么时候都还睡在一起？”

“快要成年，你还总是喜欢跑过来，说你那里太冷了。”Thor微笑，用拇指弄掉了Loki嘴角的酱汁，“有时候我也会过去，到了天亮怕父王母后发现才偷偷跑回来。”

就是因为当年的黏腻，明明都快要成年了Asgard的两个王子都还难舍难分，后来才会生出那么多事端，睡在一起的两个人感情越加深厚，Thor记得他们第一次做爱就是在Loki的床上，他弟弟好看的眉目至今都烙印在他的心底挥之不去，Loki沙哑但是甜腻的叫声就像一张网一样困住了Thor，让他再也无处可逃。

早在那时候Thor就堕落了，他爱上了自己的弟弟，并占有了他，他甚至还幸运地发现他的弟弟对他也怀揣着那样不伦的情感，即使到了今天Loki在床上喊他哥哥的时候，Thor也会想起那时Loki哭泣的脸颊，那是他一个人的Loki，从头到脚，Thor全方位拥有着他。

想到这里Thor不禁微笑起来，Loki看到他哥哥一副在回忆的模样就开口打断了他，“哥哥，其实我还记得一件事。”

“呃，什么？”Thor有点意外，按理说Loki能记得他们之间的关系已经不错了。

Loki神秘地眨眨眼，故意放慢了回答速度，“我爱你啊，哥哥。”

04

承认吧，哥哥，你其实不希望看到我赢你。

伟大的雷神不常失眠，大约是因为身为战士的天生自觉与毅力支撑着他保有了这个习惯千年，和邪神在一起时他总是最先睡着又最先醒来的那个人。然而这晚他的确是夜深了仍旧无法入眠，他脑中无来由地闪过这么一句话，明明他身边正躺着一个全心全意爱着他的“Loki”，他想的却是悲伤的事。这实在是不好。

Thor不擅长猜心，但是他知道他与Loki之间没有纯粹地爱或恨，即便是他也如此。Thor放纵Loki、爱Loki、心疼Loki，可这不代表他会不痛恨Loki一次又一次辜负他的信任、捅出一个又一个的祸端，Thor见过Loki走进Asgard最底层的监牢，看过Loki在他已经伤重的情况下再刺他一刀，也听信过Loki编织的美丽谎言，他清楚地了解自己的弟弟身上恶劣的一面，他恨着、却无法说服自己不爱那些——因为那些也是Loki的一部分。而Loki对他的情感也相差不远。从前他不知道Loki到底嫉恨些什么，直到Loki在他们中庭重逢的那次怒吼，他清楚了Loki所有的不甘与怨恨，但黑暗精灵入侵时，Loki仍旧没有拒绝帮助他，他们之间上千年的兄弟情感还未被那几次纠纷给撕扯得一干二净，这是多么幸运。虽然很久以后Loki依然不对他说爱，但成长了的雷神已经可以分辨出是爱或恨或爱恨的交织物在Loki身上是如何体现。Thor擅长应对这样对他爱着却又恨着的的Loki，可他不擅长应对对他的情感只剩下其中一者的Loki.

现在，他身边传来了有节奏的呼吸声，小Loki已经睡着了，Thor想起白天他说的那句话就心里就有些忐忑不安。Loki到底在缩身魔药里添加了什么新成分？为什么小Loki的记忆组成这么奇怪？难道魔药还可以随心所欲隐藏Loki想隐藏的部分吗？而他说的爱又是什么意义上的呢，如果只是亲情，Thor当然能接受，如果是爱情，Thor会负有很大的犯罪感，虽然都是同一个人，但是现在这个是这么的小啊，他甚至连爱情是什么都不懂吧？而更让Thor担心的是，小Loki是否还隐瞒着他什么呢？或许，Loki从来没有失去记忆，只是改变了形貌待在他身边？无数的疑惑席卷而来，Thor更难入睡了。

可比起小Loki的黏人，Thor更害怕的其实是Loki的冷淡。那是很早的事了，Thor尚且是个莽撞的少年，尽管他与Loki床上的勾当干得已经足够多，也不能因此而改变他的粗鲁与稚气，随着年纪的增长，两个人的区别越来越大，Thor不可一世，Loki小心谨慎，Thor骄傲，Loki看似谦逊，不变的是Asgard尚武，所以他们每个月依然会格斗一次。

Loki灵巧聪敏，Frigga毫无保留地教导了他她所知的一切魔法，Thor虽然力大无穷，但总有败给Loki的时候。那是最后一次他们比试，Loki已经几乎把Thor压制在地上了，Thor的披风沾上了棕褐色的泥，Loki没有说话，只是眼睛里带着胜利的光芒，嘴角微翘，他很少这么快乐过。而Thor很少被人打败，他不熟悉并且惧怕或者说头一次愤恨于Loki这样的眼神，他以为那是轻蔑，于是他们开始约定好了的“一方被完全压制就算输”的规定被他忽视了，他一时昏了头，趁Loki放松，立即起身冲撞着Loki把他反压在了木桩上。等他意识到Loki因为这猛烈的一撞而手掌被木刺划开渗出了血时，他才压制住了刚才那股陌生的情绪，他不明白自己是怎么了，竟然会对Loki做出这样的事，打破了规则，伤害了原本的获胜者，失去了勇士的风度，他慌乱着想去看Loki的手，可Loki把手往身后一藏，好像没有受过伤一样开口祝贺道：“哥哥，是你赢了。”

他平静得好像刚才什么都没发生过，可这更让Thor觉得愧疚，他的眼睛里都写着懊悔，他嗫嚅着，脑子混乱得无法组织语言。与此同时Loki转身准备离开，像他们以前格斗完一样。他随意念了个咒语给自己止了血，看起来满不在乎。而Thor的脚像灌了铅一样迈不上前去解释道歉，他为自己羞愧，败在Loki的手上不是第一次，可这次他却无理由地失控了。

Thor进退两难，可往前走了几步的Loki却又停了下来，他没有回头，只是低沉地说：“承认吧，哥哥，你其实不希望看到我赢你。”

Thor没有否认，他想不出有什么更好的理由来解释他那时的反应了，如果不是他也有嫉妒心，他怎么会不容忍弟弟的胜利呢？那是他与Loki最生疏的一段时间之一，好像他们之间不曾上过床、做过爱、拥抱过对方、亲吻过对方一般，他们有意或无意、尽可能地减少见面的时间与机会，Thor不知道Loki怎么想的，但是当他知道Loki和某个侍女发生了关系后——尽管只有一夜，他还是难过了很久。他不自觉地把Loki视作他的所有物，不允许Loki的超越，不允许Loki与旁人有肉体的牵连，他埋怨着Loki，却忘了自己也根本没对Loki许下任何承诺。

很久以后Thor曾为了这件事道歉，Loki却说他已经不记得了，当他们和好——是Loki先开的口，换了一副崇拜哥哥的神情邀请他一起出去，Thor也就把那件事给忘到了脑后，忘了即刻补一句抱歉。现在想想，是他太不了解Loki了，Loki怎么会放低身段呢，所以后来Loki对他产生杀心，Thor虽然恨他的不信任，却也没法再指责更多，Loki变成现在的样子，他要负很大部分的责任。

他年少的冲动莽撞、不解人意，都曾经伤害过Loki.

<<<

Thor醒来的时候Loki已经不在床上了，这场景太熟悉以至于他下意识一惊，他在想Loki去了哪，这么小的孩子能去哪，仙宫上下其实都还不清楚在Asgard的二王子身上到底发生了什么，如果有任职时间久了的人看到这样的Loki会不会以为他是奸细？毕竟现在九界可不安定。

想到这里Thor匆匆起身，他入眠得晚，没想到也拖累了起床时间，Loki一定是在报复昨天他没等他的事情。为孩子气的行为感到又气又笑，Thor稍微洗漱了一下就出了宫殿。

说起来以前Loki也喜欢时不时失踪一次，每当这种情况发生，Thor最先感到都是着急，他怕Loki一声不吭地又去了Midgard或者Jǫtunheimr，万一Loki一时兴起搞了点破坏，那就更糟糕了，而且他最害怕的是，他会失去Loki的联系。但是现在不同了，当小Loki不见的时候，Thor更多感受到的是忧虑，他忧虑这么小的孩子会无法保护好自己，与成年的Loki不同，小Loki还无法很准去地辨认好坏是非，希望他没有跑出宫门，不然就很难找了。Thor心慌地从他之前带着Loki走过的路径一点点找过去——雷神又有什么时候这么狼狈过。

最后Thor是在Frigga那里找到Loki的，Frigga在给他念咒文书，他看起来很有兴趣，Thor见他毫发无损总算是放下了心，他的额头因为奔跑而出了一层细汗，但他没有介意，稍加擦拭就走了进去。

“Loki，你怎么自己乱跑。”Thor带了责怪的意味，他严肃地看着坐在Frigga腿上的Loki，难得一见的不高兴把小孩子吓了一跳，赶忙从母后的身上下来跑向了他身边……Thor觉得自己产生了错觉，好像Loki长高了？他昨天还没到自己的大腿中部呢。

Frigga合上了书走过来，“Thor你小时候更顽皮，不要对你的弟弟发脾气，他还是个小孩子呢。”批评完以后她俯下了头凑近Thor小声说，“我觉得Loki配制的不是简单的缩身魔药，这孩子好像长高了。”

“您也发现了？”Thor有些惊讶，看来这不是他看错了的，“我对魔药不够了解，母后知道有什么魔药既可以改变自己的形态，又可以随心所欲暂时消除自己不想留下的记忆吗？”

Frigga看Loki的目光一直落在他们两个人身上也不方便多说什么，“你先回去吧，我不记得有这样的魔药，可能是我疏忽了，我会再去查证一下的。”Loki的魔法是她教的，但是她知道这孩子有多好学，而此刻她害怕他在流亡的时候学了什么不该学的东西。

Thor对魔法方面的事一知半解，一时也帮不上什么忙，就点头默认了Frigga的提议，他让Loki向她道别，然后恭敬地离开了Frigga的宫殿。

“哥哥，今天的早上吃什么？”Loki询问Thor，他从来不是心胸宽广的人，特地起早就是为了小小地报复一下Thor昨天没等他的事，然而他的确还没吃早饭，即便来到Frigga身边，Frigga也以为他已经吃过饭了，根本不清楚他们兄弟之间发生过什么，所以到现在他还没有进食，对于这个年纪的孩子来说，早已经是饥肠辘辘了。

Thor先露出了困惑的表情，随后又立刻理解了Loki的意思。太阳已经升高了，日光洒在Thor的发上，与金色融为一体，他转过身去看Loki，脸上细腻的绒毛在光影之间模糊了他的轮廓，Loki抬头与Thor的目光相遇，他哥哥站在光亮里，神色柔和——Loki不习惯这样的Thor，他虽然记不清楚，但是潜意识里Thor不应该是这样的，他或许如太阳一样灼热滚烫，他或许受万人瞩目而骄傲自满，他或许沉着冷静指挥勇士为他冲锋陷阵，可他唯独缺少的就是这种——古怪的——温柔，像父亲对着儿子，而不是兄长对着弟弟。Loki痛恨Thor这样的表情，生怕自己受到一丝丝伤害，可他又找不到任何理由来反驳，因为他们之间年纪差实在太大，而他又不保有作为Thor弟弟的任何记忆。他空白得像一张纸，如同初生降世的婴儿，Thor即使再想把他当成弟弟也很难做到，想到这里，Loki就心里莫名生了气。他不理解这样的情绪是什么，他从生理和心理上来看都还小，但是Thor对于他而言是哥哥，他讨厌Thor像看孩子那样看他的神情，尽管他就是个孩子。

“你想吃什么，我叫人去做。”Thor尚未察觉Loki心头的千变万化，他还是那样耐心地回答着Loki的发问。

Loki几乎是一发狠甩了Thor准备搭过来的手，往前边走边说：“哥哥应该很清楚我喜欢什么。”

“你从小就挑剔。”Thor没有在意Loki的行为举止往前跟上了Loki，不一会儿就回到了他的住处，里面已经备好了早饭，Thor难得心细地帮Loki整理好餐具，自己坐到了Loki的对面。

记忆像蒙在布袋中的飞蛾，想要撞破袋口飞出却无能为力，Loki觉得自己和Thor之间发生了很多事，但是他都想不起来，这令他沮丧。他几乎是发泄般地拿起叉子插进离他最近的一盘肉类里，一时间银器相撞发出了清脆的声音，有违神族礼仪的举止让Loki自己红了脸，把不满的情绪藏好了许多，他收回了手，讪讪地看着Thor.

“你不必介意。”Thor看出Loki的窘迫，“我们小时候吃东西总是搞得叮咚作响。”看到现在的Loki，Thor的记忆总是不自觉地飘回以前，但是这个Loki又与以前的Loki有着很大的区别，至少曾经的Loki什么都记得，而现在，Thor就像对着第三个人在回忆他们的过去一样。

“喔，又是小时候。”Loki嘲讽了一声，“难道我们一直那么要好么？好像每次你提起过去，都是向往的神情，哥哥。”

Thor察觉到了Loki的不满，但是他不清楚他到底是在不高兴什么，只能顺着他的话茬说下去，“和你在一起的时间总是令人难以忘怀，你都会慢慢想起来的。”他巧妙地避开了另一个问题。

Loki慢慢地嚼了嚼那块腌羊肉，乖顺地点了点头，现在除了期待着自己能快点想起来，他还能做什么呢？

05

Loki的身体真的在长大，他的记忆也在不断地变化。

约定好的十五天已经过去了一半，Thor一直待在Asgard陪伴着Loki，随着时间的推进，Thor察觉到每一日的Loki大概都会有些变化，但因为太过细微，只有间隔了好几天才会发现。看来制作魔药的时候Loki就打算要让Thor了解如何把孩子慢慢带大的过程了，Thor想赞叹Loki的用心，但是他对记忆的问题仍然不解，他不知道自己弟弟在打什么主意，按理说他如果真的想让Thor体验当父亲的感觉，那现在Thor已经很好地体验到了，可小Loki的记忆居然也随着身体的长大而在不断恢复，Thor隐约觉得这不太好。

这是Thor在一次与Loki的对话中发现的。Loki一向话不多，即使是现在这个样子，也是询问Thor的事情居多，谈到他本人话就少了起来。大概Loki性格是从小养成的，只是小孩子毕竟是小孩子，有时候高兴了难免会多说几句，Thor就是在那几句中发现的不对劲。他所讲的关于他们以往的事，Loki都有印象，这可不符合常理，而看Loki的眼神他自己似乎都没有想过他为什么会记得这些事，只是顺口一说，却让照顾了孩子后越来越细心的Thor察觉到了。

但这不能影响什么，Thor的无数疑问都是留给那个与他并肩的男人的，对待现在的Loki，Thor不会也不能责备更多。

<<<

神祗中留长发的男人不少，Thor成年以后因为要上战场，那头金发的长度也常在变化，最近他闲了下来，头发就长长了不少。Loki以前不爱剪发，和Thor在Midgard待上一段时间后头发也就更长了，而现在他们两个在发长上倒是不分上下。

小Loki的新爱好是帮Thor整理头发，谁叫他哥哥实在是一个莽汉，从来不注意细节，这种任务就只能交给他来做了。Thor在Odin不在的日子里处理着Asgard上下的大小事，他虽然是大王子，但是政务这块的确没有Loki了解，所以每天花在这方面的时间也多，但待在宫里不外出，有Loki陪着他，沉默或者聊天，Thor每天都觉得很有意思。

“我给你读首诗吧。”Loki主动提议道，“我觉得这不会影响你的，我声音很轻，不是吗？”Thor坐在椅子上面带微笑地看他，没有拒绝的意思，他总是随意地开口或闭口，可Thor依然这样好耐性，“When in disgrace with Fortune and men's eyes, I all alone beweep my outcast state…”

Thor感到惊愕，起始诗句饱含了忧伤，而Loki此刻应该是快活的，他不由得打断了Loki的声音，“你怎么看了这样的书，我不熟悉这些语句，是Midgard的诗人吗？”

Loki把他膝上的小书拿起来展示给Thor，“我在我以前的房间找到的，我觉得挺有意思的就念给你听听。”他当然指的是自己刚醒来时待的房间，Thor一下子了然。

Thor看到书封面上的文字，大概知道这是莎士比亚的书，他不了解Midgard的文学，但是他知道Loki喜欢这样的读物，一时也就没再说什么，让Loki继续念了下去。

孩子的声音清脆而又舒缓，Thor听久了觉得神经都放松了，也不知道是不是这几天事务繁多，一时间撑着自己的脸颊就睡着了。Loki在听见Thor的呼噜声后缄口了，他蹑手蹑脚地把书一放，走到他哥哥身边试探性地戳了戳他的脸，结果Thor只是咂咂嘴，动了动鼻子依然还是睡着的状态。Loki满意地笑，转身跑到了他藏东西的地方，拿出了梳子和发绳，因为Thor是撑在桌面上睡着的，所以Loki很容易地就到了他身后。Loki小心地帮哥哥梳好头发，漂亮的金色拿捏在手上显得夺目而璀璨，Thor的头发很好看，摸起来也不会不舒服，虽然粗硬，他不经常梳理却也没有过分缠绕在一起。Loki早就想要这么做了，他没有一点罪恶感地拿起他哥哥一撮撮头发，开始按照编麻花辫的方法编弄起来，他想到Thor醒来时候发现自己被弄成了个大姑娘头不知道会是个什么反应，喔，最好还要被几个侍女侍卫看到，这样才有意思呢。想到这儿Loki偷笑起来，而Thor的身体动了动吓了他一跳，他才赶忙收起了笑声，摆出一副严肃的正经样，其实谁也看不见他现在的表情。

Loki想他一定是习惯捉弄自己的哥哥了，不然不会日日夜夜都有个声音催促着他去做这件事，他的手穿过Thor的发，作出一个漂亮的形状，而配合的是，Thor好像真的累了，没有被Loki时不时的小动作吵醒。

Loki一边移动着身体一边编着Thor的发，他把最后一个发绳缠好的时候Fandral突然进来了，Loki做贼心虚赶忙离了椅子就往旁边藏去，Fandral一进门就喊着Thor的名字，本来睡得也不深的Thor立刻醒来，没意识到自己一头的麻花辫，还甩了一下，惹得角落的Loki发笑。

“Thor，我是来……”Fandral神色匆匆，他的眼神一直都落在自己捧来的卷轴上，这下才一个抬头，就被Thor滑稽的样子给震惊在了原地，“你最近去Midgard换的新发型？呃，我只能说，不太适合你，这太女孩子气了。”他眨眨眼，赶紧忍住了自己差点脱口而出的笑声。

“你说什么呢Fandral？”Thor似乎还没有意识到自己的遭遇，他起身，搁置了心中Loki去了哪的疑惑，径直走到了Fandral的面前，“我有什么不对劲吗？”

Fandral实在还是很厚道，他没有多嘲笑Thor，赶紧扯了好友就往镜子旁凑去，要是三勇士的任意其他两个，肯定得先笑一会儿再给Thor解释，“你自己看吧，你这一头算是什么，我觉得你还是以前那样更好看些。”

“诸神啊。”Thor忍不住翻了个白眼，他知道Loki去哪了，肯定是躲在这个房间的某个角落，正暗自发笑呢，他才刚睡了一会儿，Loki就成功改造了他，Thor几乎是一边叹气一边把那些发绳扯了下来，还自己一头不加装饰的金发，现在他才能好好跟Fandral说话，“好吧，这只是个意外，不是我想打扮成这样的，你来有什么事。”

Fandral也严肃地点头表示他理解Thor不是自愿的，大概是Loki又恶作剧了，没有多问，他清了清嗓说：“我只是来传递王后的话，你听清楚了。她说：的确存在着草药可以使人重新快速经历成长的过程，只要剂量得当就能做到，然而没有什么魔药可以让人随心所欲保留记忆的，魔法方面还不清楚能否做到。”

Thor当然听得明白Fandral说的是什么意思，虽然传话的人自己还懵懵懂懂的，但Thor已经了解了Frigga的意思，如果Loki当日有残留下一点药水也好，现在就不用担心那么多了，Thor主要是觉得记忆的问题不合情理，生怕对Loki自身有害，所以才多查了一下。

Fandral把卷轴放在了Thor的宫殿内就离开了，这时Loki才从角落里出来，他走到Thor身边，迎上Thor无奈的眼神，他却认真地发问：“你不喜欢我这个样子吗？”刚才Fandral的话他也全部听见了，如果不是不喜欢，没有人会大费周章去调查一件事，Loki本来就敏感多疑，现在他知道Thor在没有告诉他的情况下查了一些事，他实在不能不在意。

Thor知道Loki一定是误会了赶紧解释道：“不是不喜欢，只是你服用的药水我怕对你有害。”他低下头来摸摸Loki的头，现在Loki已经是人类年龄八岁的孩童样貌了，可也不是每一件他应该记得的事他都有印象，想到这里Thor更加担忧。

“听着Loki，不管你变成了什么样，你都是我弟弟，这一点是不会改变的，我从来没有有意伤害过你，请相信我。”当Thor水蓝色的眼睛看着你的时候，你可能很难说出拒绝，Loki对Thor本来就存着依赖心理，很快就点点头相信了Thor的话。Thor看到Loki这么信任的样子，突然又觉得很不适应。

他所了解的Loki应该不是这样的。

和Thor不算是往事一笔勾销却又重新生活在了一起的Loki曾经有一次和Thor产生了误会，是他听错了Thor与Odin的对话以为他们要把他送到Jǫtunheimr去，那地方在Loki几年前的摧毁下已经变得荒芜，而这样的行为举止在Loki看来无异于流放，虽然事出古怪，但是Loki没有在Thor面前表露一点情绪，他们和平常那样做爱、吃饭、睡觉，好像Loki不曾听过Thor对他的“背弃”之言似的。

这件事也是后来误会消除Thor才知道的，Loki自己有本事去查清楚真相，所以他从来没问过Thor，他在Thor去神盾局的时候偷偷用了法术回到Asgard，想办法瞒住了Heimdallr，在他的眼皮子底下调查了Odin最近的行踪，发现原来是他把Odin在处理的两件事给混淆了，一件当然与他有关，一件就是与Jǫtunheimr有关的，它们叠在一起才发生了误会。Loki不知道是自知理亏还是出于别的理由，他没有对Thor提过这件事，Thor会知道还是因为Heimdallr没被Loki的魔法完全糊弄过去。

Loki心思太深，他就算误会了某个人，也不愿意当众去问清楚，情愿依靠自己的力量，查出了真相后再看情况行动。Thor想到那件事至今仍觉得汗涔涔的，如果Loki没有查，在半夜里报复他的行为也不是做不出来的，Loki跟他本来就不是完全没有了嫌隙，Odin如果真的要借自己的手流放Loki，Loki为了自保肯定会牺牲Thor的。Thor太了解Loki，知道他很多事藏着不说，所以Thor有时候难免会担心。

但只有这样的Loki才真实，人的秉性无法突然改变，Thor跟他纷争了那么多年，即便是最近兄弟俩把一切都说清楚了，Loki也不可能回到改头换面，但Thor并不介意，他喜欢的、爱着的Loki就是这样的一个人。

<<<

Frigga是黄昏的时候来的。外头的鸟雀终于在一天的吵嚷后安静下来，Frigga拿了一本旧书，踏入宫殿时与正准备出来的 Thor相遇。

“你要去哪？”Frigga随口问了一句，把带来的书递给Thor，“我把新查到的东西带过来给你。Thor，我想这次的事情可能更复杂了。”

Thor急忙停住脚步，“我刚要去找您，您恰好过来了。Loki在书里看到了Midgard的描写，想要去看看，我在Asgard也待了好久了，我怕我地球的朋友们有事要找我也想要回去一趟。您说事情变复杂了？为什么？”

Frigga怕Loki听见他们的谈话只是牵过Thor的袍脚把他往外面带，“听着Thor，你和Loki都是我的儿子，但是Loki毕竟是不一样的——他不是Asgard人，然而这些魔药书都是Asgard的，药草更是在Asgard生长的——”

Thor的眉头都皱了起来，他接过Frigga的话，“你是说药草可能和他的体质起了冲突？Loki自己没有注意到这个问题吗？”

Frigga摇摇头，“我对魔药的了解不如咒语，对Loki的教导我更多情况下也是给了他书让他自己研究，我检查过缩身魔药的成分，适用于任何人，但是缩身魔药只会让人呈现一种形态，我想问题应该出在他新加的成分里，但那只有Loki才知道了。书上有记载的成分都在此，别的药剂你也可以看看，我能做的暂时只有这么多。我先回去了，不要在Midgard逗留太久。”

Thor这下更是烦心了，Frigga的话就像针一样扎在他的心口，本来他以为只是个十五天的事，现在他被告知Loki可能还加了别的未知成分，一切已知的情况都成了未知，期限将过，现在就只能走一步算一步了。

06

Tony再次见到神兄弟的那一天刚好复仇者联盟的其他人都在Stark大楼里作客，抱着Loki的Thor从天而降，一贯粗鲁和野蛮地撞碎了Tony家的落地窗打破了复仇者难得正常的洽谈，Thor手持妙尔尼尔明明是十分霸道的样子，却又一脸不好意思地看着地上那堆玻璃渣子，他想要开口像以往那样道歉，可这次众人的眼光难得都不在他身上，只有Tony愣了一下开口说：“第五十三次，Thor，你得赔我。”

“抱歉吾友。”Thor嘿嘿地笑，收起锤子把Loki放下，他还没注意到众人的眼光都在Loki身上，只觉得Loki往他身后凑了凑有些古怪，“Loki，这就是我之前跟你提起的朋友们。这个是我的挚友Tony.”

“矮个子。”Loki想都没想就脱口而出这句话，Tony脸色马上一变，有些不高兴地走到Loki面前打量着他，Loki不甘示弱，迎上了他的目光，放开了抓着Thor的手。

“Thor，这是你和Loki的儿子么？我以为你动作会慢点的，但是你还取名叫Loki我该说什么好。”Tony不咸不淡地嘲讽着Thor，他当然还记得那天Thor对他说了些什么，Loki就算马上怀孕也不可能这么快生下来的。

Steve也难得开口询问：“Thor，你不解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”他活了九十几年，虽然看起来只有二十几岁，但这可是冰冻的功劳，他可不能想象返老还童是个什么感觉……尽管Loki的年纪在他们神族里可能不算老。

“吾友，这的确是Loki没错，但这期间发生了一些我没法说清楚的事情，他暂时变成了小孩子而且不记得以前的事了，请不要把他当成我以前的弟弟来看待。”Thor尴尬地解释，感觉Loki对他这个说法十分不满。

Natasha打量了小Loki许久，在Thor不注意的时候已经发送了消息给Fury局长，告诉他在Loki身上发生的一切，期间Clint一直遮掩着生怕她的小动作被小孩子发现了，毕竟谁都不知道这是否又是Loki的诡计呢？

Thor没有察觉到众人的异样，拉着Loki就坐到了沙发上，值得一提的是，Loki身边坐着Banner博士，好像也没有产生过激反应，Tony瞅了一会儿才说服了自己这也许真的只是个孩子就收回了目光。Loki对这里的一切都很陌生，当他坐在这个看起来知识渊博的男人身边，他心里涌起了丝丝不适，只是他克制住了那些情绪，努力地往Thor的方向坐过去些。

“上次走得太匆忙了，最近应该没有需要我的地方吧？”Thor还是以前的Thor，他开朗地笑着问队长，“如果有，可能我也没时间去完成它们了，吾友们。”

“看得出来，你成了……那个词怎么说来着？喔，奶爸。恭喜你Thor，你是我们之间最早体验这种感觉的人。”Tony一开口就是半玩笑性质的挖苦，他虽然看起来年纪比Thor大，但是毫无疑问他不可能有过带孩子的生活经历，他同时也不觉得他的队友们——大部分时间都花在冰里睡觉的美国队长，艳丽灵敏的黑寡妇等人会有这种体会。

Thor却回答地认真，“Tony吾友，有个孩子并没有什么不好，与我相比，你应该是更着急需要结婚的那个人，毕竟凡人的寿命可是有限的，而我的年纪在神里，确实不算大。”

“……Jarvis请帮我把无礼的雷神驱逐出去。”

Tony一脸阴郁，他最忌讳有人认为在复仇者联盟里他比其他人年纪都大了，除去Bruce不看，还有Steve和Thor这两个算是老人的年纪在呢，Thor居然敢拿他的上千岁来和自己比，真是太让人生气了。

Loki听到自己哥哥难得在口舌上赢了他人，Tony的神情忽明忽暗好像被戳中死穴一样，他忍不住就笑出了声，在Steve力图劝阻Tony对Jarvis进一步发布指令时成功地将局面变得更糟糕。

“我的天，Loki你就不要添乱了。”Steve是唯一一个暂时把Loki真的当成小孩子的人了，他冲Loki摆摆手让他噤声，又赶紧对Thor说，“我会和局长说明你的情况的，你有什么事就快去做吧。”可他不知道的是Natasha早就把消息报备Fury了。

Thor当然看得出Tony不是真心生气，他们之间相处一贯如此，他嬉笑了几声，得到了Steve的承诺就带着Loki又从他们刚才进来的地方出去了。

“……第五十四次，Cap，你知道怎么样做才能让野人走正门么？！”

“……”

<<<

这是小Loki第一次来到Midgard，Thor给他们都换了一套衣服，去除了那些冷冰冰的金属，Loki觉得轻松了许多，他好奇地看自己身上的T恤衫和Thor身上的那套休闲装好像是一个花色，他不知道地球人管这叫做“亲子装”，但他还是聪明地对Thor说：“现在你和我看起来就像一对父子。”

Thor大笑出声，“你也可以认为这是兄弟的标志，主要是地球人可能不会这么想。”他安慰性地握了握Loki白嫩的小手，牵着他在纽约的街头走着。

“不知道为什么，我觉得跟你走在一起的感觉很难得，我们不常这样吗？”Loki对流窜在自己身上的各种感受都很陌生，他试探性地问Thor，想要从Thor口中找到答案。

Thor稍稍沉默，过了一会儿又恢复了平常说：“你还有什么别的感觉？Loki，你到底记得多少事情呢？”

“不知道，我觉得很多场景在我的眼前闪现，连同不是我这个年纪发生的事我都能记得一些，开始对你的情绪也很单一，只是喜欢和崇拜，后来好像复杂了很多，但我也没法判断多的那些是什么。就像现在，和你走在Midgard的街头，我的心却被忧愁占据，这无来由地失落让我不悦。”Loki试图把自己的疑惑更好地传达给Thor，“我想我和你应该发生了什么，不然——你知道的，没有人比我更爱你，哥哥。”

大约是Loki不曾这么直白告诉过Thor他的情绪，Thor听后脸都有些红，他感觉Loki清澈的目光落在自己身上，不禁有些尴尬。他们之间发生过太多太多，一时间Thor也无法说清楚，而且说白了他不愿意提及那些事情，Loki后来的变化Thor认为自己要负相当一部分责任，自然他对他们兄弟的关系恶化也是有些愧疚。你要他现在对小Loki说：我们曾经吵得整个九界都不能安宁，我们曾经痛恨着彼此。Thor做不到，这样的话语让他感觉耳根子烫，好像他做错了什么事、撒了一个慌一样。他也许可以对Loki这么心平气和地说，因为他们都是当事人，但是对着小Loki，Thor不愿意把这样的情绪传导给他。

“Loki，我们在一起千年，不可能一点矛盾都没有发生过，你长大以后，有一段时间离开了Asgard.”Thor想更好地表达自己的意思，“你很快就会想起一切，不要担心，那些都是过去的事了。”

“你很不想告诉我到底发生了什么，哥哥。”Loki压住了自己的好奇心，突然一笑，“但是没关系，我不在意，反正最后我们还那样好就好了。嘿，那边的东西是什么？我想试试。”

顺着Loki手指的方向看去是流动的冰淇淋摊贩，Thor当然要满足他弟弟这么小的要求，叮嘱几句就离开了Loki往街对头走去。

Loki坐在石凳上晃着两条小短腿，看着Thor跑过马路，穿行而来的风吹起他的金发，隔得远看不清，但明显可以知道Thor在和老板问价，路过的行人看到英俊的金发大个子都忍不住回头多看几眼。Loki深吸了一口气，他知道，他对Thor这么受欢迎的情景，早在几天前就有了不甘与嫉妒的味道，他本不应该有这样的念头，那是他哥哥，而且Thor没有任何冒犯到他的地方，他也一直敬佩着Thor这样的英雄。但是Loki每当看到人群中的Thor如此耀眼，众人都围着他打转，Loki的心里就会不平衡——明明他们是兄弟，明明Thor是他的，为什么却有种他从来不属于自己的错觉呢？Loki被自己心里的想法一惊，难道以后他们就是因为这样而分道扬镳的？不，他有些恐惧，可就在这个时候，已经回来的Thor把冰淇淋递到了他的手边，Loki愣了一下接过，然后舔了一口，冰凉的味道漫过他的齿间，把牙根都酸疼了。

“慢点吃，很冰。”Thor看到Loki打了个颤就知道他被冰到了。

“哥哥。”Loki出神，好像是被酸的暂时失去了知觉一般，“我很嫉妒你。”

Thor不知道Loki怎么会突然提到这个，仅仅只是一瞬间，他不过是过了一趟马路，Loki却变了许多，但他知道这样的情绪在Loki心中一定是常态，只是没想到死灰复燃得这样快。

“我知道。”

Loki惊讶地抬起头，Thor居然知道？如果他知道，那他为什么能够容忍自己这样对他？Loki说不出话来，虽然他的嫉妒心不严重，但是心中所想是一回事，说出来又是一回事了，如果换成是他，被自己的兄弟嫉妒，而自己的确没有对不起对方，Loki一定会不满的。

“以前我对你的这种情绪不能理解，现在我只想说：抱歉，弟弟。Loki，我为我的不理解抱歉。”Thor真诚地说，他想到Loki侵略地球，他来找他的那个夜晚，在山坡上，Loki红了眼眶对他说“我一直活在你的阴影下”，而千年他的狂妄自大都让他未曾发觉这样的情绪，如果是现在的他遇到了当时的Loki，不知道一切会不会好一些。

“不是你的错。”Loki皱起了眉头，无数在Thor身边的人都没有这样的念头唯独Loki有，这并不怪Thor，他就算是个孩子也知道，哥哥习惯了众星拱月，长时间的自我为中心很难意识到别人的情绪，他该怪Thor吗？老实说，他的心里是想把这一切归罪到Thor头上了，这样恶毒的念头，Loki都为它羞耻。

“走吧，我再带你去附近走走，我爱Midgard，这里与Asgard不同。看到那个拱门了么，是这里的地标性建筑物呢……”Thor走在前头，试图转移开一切悲伤的话题，也许Loki不管再成长多少次，他们之间的纷争理由都不会改变，Thor已经可以想到再过几天的Loki会想什么，可这是他丈夫给他出的难题，也许初衷并非如此，但他还是要面对。

毕竟Loki从来只有一个。

07

Thor做了一个很长的梦，作为神明，他已经很久没被梦境所困了。

Loki不是与生俱来的淘气，他来到仙宫的那一日乖巧非常。彼时的Thor还不会说话，对那时候的印象多半来自于Frigga后来的讲述，两个相距不远的睡篮轻轻晃着，宫内摆着Asgard新鲜的时令水果散发出浓浓的果香弥漫着婴儿室。Thor在盛夏夜晚醒来，他依靠那两只小短腿支撑起自己身躯的重量，手抓在吊床的边缘顺势看到了一旁熟睡着的婴儿，他也许不知道那是谁，只是高兴总算有人陪伴自己，便努力跨出自己的床想要跑去与他的新朋友打个招呼，却一不小心跌进了对方的睡篮中，甚至还压在了别人身上……他眨了眨眼，可被他压着的人没有醒过来，只是挪了挪身子含着手指继续有规律地呼吸着，Thor这才发现那个孩子有多小，可能刚才一不小心他就谋杀了一条生命。睡篮内空间狭窄，Thor相对宽大的身躯觉得施展不开，就干脆把Loki抱在了自己怀里，又继续酣畅地睡去。Frigga进来看到哥哥抱着弟弟睡得香甜时，便叫人把原先的床都撤下去，换了一个大的，睡篮里的两个生命起起伏伏地呼吸着，一切故事都从那开始。

Thor在梦里又回到了当初他帮弟弟洗澡、给弟弟念故事的时光，他看母后做过无数次，自己做来也是有模有样。有一次他模仿着大人的动作娱乐弟弟时被Frigga看到，之后Loki的睡前故事就归给了他。Loki长身体的速度比不上Thor，Thor很早就能在Loki洗澡的时候对他多加照拂，他泼给Loki水，弄乱Loki的头发，却在Loki快要哭出来的时候比他还要着急，他扮鬼脸逗着他弟弟，而Loki也的确很好哄，一下子委屈就烟消云散。

再大一些，他们会和Odin一起去狩猎，尚未得到锤子的Thor用弓箭或者别的冷兵器，Loki用魔法，他们分工合作，奔走在森林中，他听见Loki在不远处的灌木丛里轻声喊“哥哥，那只牝鹿正向你跑来”，有风刮过，Loki念着咒语，Thor放出了冷箭，然后是一声哀号。Asgard的王子年纪轻轻就有了自己的战利品，得到了Odin的褒奖的兄弟俩最后只是相视一笑。Thor握着弓箭的手不自觉地碰到了他弟弟的皮肤，晚宴的篝火照得Loki的脸庞发亮。

场景一转，是他们青少年的时代。Loki开始变得淘气，只是他的淘气不露声色，以至于他们跑到Midgard去的事至今都被认为是Thor挑唆的。Thor梦见他们在波澜壮阔的大海上航行，白帆被逆风撑起一个疲累的弧度，做工精巧的船只在风暴中前行，受顾的水手任由雨点打在他们身上，用尽了力气推动着船的前进，他与Loki站在船头，他张开手大笑，Loki对他说，“打个赌吧，bro，你猜风暴什么时候停呢？”Loki捋了捋额前的湿发，保持着他全身的整齐，好像现在沐浴在雨中的人不是他一般。

这一切都像是发生在昨天，只是Loki的声音虚幻了起来，Thor感觉自己的喉咙无法发声，而雷电之下他的弟弟笑得那样好看。

然后他陷入了黑暗，周围空无一人，他几乎忘记了自己神明的身份，以为自己死在了那场海难里。离开船时抓着的Loki的手是那样苍白冰凉，而下一刻他回到了金苹果树下，远远看到Loki与一个模糊的面孔说话，那样放肆地倚在树干上，冲他人微笑的人是谁呢？诸神啊，Thor知道那个人只有一个名字。无数个雨夜里和他躺在一张床上，无数个白昼里和他一同成长，那个甜蜜的、危险的男人，他的弟弟，即使在他手握妙尔尼尔之日，Thor也未因此掉以轻心。

殿前捧着鲜花逆光站立的男人是那样高挑，修长的身躯暗示着他已然长大，Loki灰绿色的眼睛看不出有什么情绪，Thor的脑海里无数次闪过他弟弟身上那些别人不敢苟同的美好，然后他拿着妙尔尼尔走上前去。Thor对Asgard那些散发着微光的花一向没兴趣，但他还是接过了Loki的祝福，“鲜花配英雄，虽然现在送个女人给你也许更合适，但我想Asgard没有不想爬上你的床的女人，所以我就不多此一举了。”在这样神圣的场合敢说这种话的人只有Loki，Thor不恼怒只是像他做了几百回那样熟练地吻上Loki的嘴角，浓郁的花香在他们之间扩散，Thor低声说了什么，惹得Loki像恶作剧成功了那样邪魅地笑着，他也低语回敬着：

“那要看你怎么逃开今晚的宴会，来到我的宫殿了，哥哥。”

Thor不是没有罪恶感的，无数个他和Loki纠缠在一起的夜晚，他抱着他以为是亲弟弟的人，把自己挤进对方的身体，然后看着Loki因为兴奋而流泪的脸庞，深色的绒被包裹着他们俩，昏暗的房间里只剩下此起彼伏的呼吸与呻吟。他的理智丢得一干二净，脑海里盘旋着“你在干你弟弟”的语气也从警告变成了刺激，早在多年前的那个夜晚，Loki一丝不挂地爬上他的床时，他就没有理智了。

在梦境里他就如同过客，把Loki的神情看得比当年更加清楚，从狩猎时的欣喜，航海的无惧，苹果树下的引诱，第一次时的沉醉，英灵殿上的孤独冷漠，到最后他坠落彩虹桥的那一刻，什么样的神色都曾经出现在Loki的脸上，除了后悔。

一切归零。Thor被困在了一面湖水中，冷冽刺骨，不像Asgard那样温暖。下着雪的小树林里闪着微弱的光芒，他被指引向前走去，湖水漫过了腰部才感觉到周围的寂静与悲凉，树叶已经凋落，只剩下光秃秃的枝桠立在那儿，上面覆着一层白霜，树林深处的光芒像魔法一样召唤着他，Thor看了看四周，再也没有别的路可以走了，他只有走过这片湖水，他才能到达那儿。湖底的淤泥松软，有水草慢慢缠着他的脚踝，可Thor不想放弃，他知道自己要过去，即便是在这么冷的地方，他的身上还蒙着一层汗水。

——我必须到那儿去——我必须到那儿去——

他低头，看到湖水倒映出自己的脸庞，神情那样悲哀，好像经历了生死，Thor惊讶起来，他不曾感受到自己心里有这样哀伤的情绪，为何此刻会显现出这种的神态？Loki又在哪？灰蒙蒙的天空不会给他回答，明明他们前不久还在一起，怎么会就此分别？他淌过水，心里逐渐被悲哀的浪潮淹没。

他终于走到了湖水的尽头，他上了岸，顾不得自己的湿淋淋就往前走去。那些苍老衰败的树木给他让路，低空盘旋着一只乌鸦，嘶哑地叫着、叫着，就像在唱着挽歌，黑色的羽毛随着它的振翅而落下，落在了Thor的脚前。

这实在是不详。Thor心里有忌讳，但他没有止住脚步，他不断向前，拨开最后的一丛树枝，他看到了那个井口，井口旁边有银色的光芒，汇聚成一只独角兽，雪白的皮毛，蓝色的瞳孔就那样与Thor对视着。Thor走上前去想要触碰它，它却在一瞬间化作烟雾消散了。

身体的冰冷逐渐被温热取代，Thor挣扎着不愿离开这个世界，唇上黏腻的触感却把他的灵魂往回拉，他一个回神，睁开了眼睛，周围的一切和往常没有什么区别，只是他的胸口俯着一个人，他们正在接吻，Thor的手搂着对方的腰，那熟悉的黑色唤起了Thor的知觉，他的右脚被压得发麻，终于那人从他的唇上离开，他活动了一些筋骨，舒缓了脚上的神经与肌肉，然后抬眼。

“Thor.”少年Loki轻呵，抱了抱刚从梦靥中醒来的哥哥，他的声音不再那么稚嫩，带着这个时期男人应有的低沉，仿佛夜里最好的安眠曲。

08

Loki的身子好像从来都是那么纤细，Thor维持着自己坐在床上的姿势打量着眼前这个衣服明显小了的少年。白而干净的脸上挂着一丝戏谑的笑，与Thor相较之下绝对是精瘦的身材，那漂亮的锁骨随着他的低头而凸显，眼神既清纯又诱惑人，无意识地把脚踩在了Thor的大腿上。Thor深吸了几口气，企图让自己冷静一些，这不过是个人类年纪十四五岁的少年罢了。

“你怎么大半夜不睡觉。”Thor看了看墙上的钟表，现在是第二天的清晨四点。

“你睡得很不安稳，我被你吵醒了。”Loki自顾自地站了起来，跑到衣柜边脱掉上衣，“这衣服突然就变小了，你这里有大一些的吗？”

Thor在黑暗中仍然能看清楚Loki背上蝴蝶骨的形状，他太瘦了，Thor心想，他要让Loki长胖一些的念头即刻生根发芽，“没有，这里的衣服都是我这个年纪穿的……你在找什么？”听到Loki翻箱倒柜的声音，Thor不觉皱眉，这可不像Loki会干的事。

Loki凭感觉从衣柜里拿出了一件衣服，可能是因为房间里黯淡无光，也不顾忌Thor是否在他身后就直接脱下了自己的睡裤，把那偏大的衣服穿上身，然后回到Thor身边躺下，笑得跟一条小蛇一样，“现在好了，我只用穿一件睡了，多么轻松。”

Thor眼尖地看出那是他的衣服，成年后的Loki偶尔也会穿着他偏大的衣服在他们的房子里走来走去，但他们差不多高，Loki穿的时候只勉强遮住大腿的一部分，长而直的腿在Thor眼前晃的时候Thor都会发出低沉的呻吟。可他现在用脚趾头想也知道，少年Loki穿着他的衣服会是多么的滑稽，过宽过长，但作为睡衣可能确实是个好选择。

“希望等会你不要再做噩梦了，Thor.”Loki不知道何时开始改口不再叫他哥哥了，Thor没有多在意，他感觉到有一颗毛绒绒的头颅压在了他的手臂上，不久就传来了有规律的呼吸声，他勒令自己忘记那个Loki一时兴起的吻，青春期的少年都喜欢这样不是吗？于是他与Loki挨近了些，又沉沉睡去。

<<<

下半夜是好眠，Thor睡到了将近九点才起来，他没有穿上衣，只套了件裤子就往外走，看到仍然穿着他的衣服的Loki坐在沙发上，细长的腿叠在一起，手里拿着个遥控器盯着地球人的高科技——电视屏幕观看，见自己出来，也不过是瞟了一眼，视线在他的下身稍稍停顿，而后又转开了。

Loki对地球人的东西好奇心不重，用他的原话来说那都是“蝼蚁的玩具”，但小Loki的一时兴起也完全可以理解，Thor没有多问就走进了浴室，他需要冲个澡，昨晚的梦让他出了一身冷汗。他至今不明白为什么他会做这样一个梦，毫无理由地想起旧事也就算了，而最后那一幕幕的冬之森林又是什么呢？Thor知道那应该不是Asgard的某处，可他不曾见过那样的地方，又怎么会梦到呢？

他在洗澡的时候一直想着这些问题，可终究是没有结果。他从浴室中走出，无意间看到了墙上他入住时Steve送的挂历，他想起他离开地球的日子，再比对了一下今天的日期，已经过了整整十五天，可Loki还在这里，按速度下去也不会恢复他应有的岁数，Thor担心起来，决定还是要带Loki回Asgard，他们出来了几天，说不定Frigga已经有了新的发现。

“Loki，来吃早饭，吃完我们就回Asgard！”当Thor把金灿灿的煎蛋摆在桌上时，他呼唤了Loki的名字，可Loki看电视正起劲，他只能亲自过去把那个小家伙从沙发上捞起来抱到餐桌边放好。

“嘿你不能这样对我。”Loki不满地抗议，“我看到一半呢。”

“你以后可不爱看这种东西，赶紧吃，别让母后久等。”虽然他没有提前告诉Frigga他们要回去，但是现在为了胁迫他弟弟吃早餐，他也只能这样撒谎了。

Frigga在几天没有见到Loki后突然看到了一个清秀的少年当然有些不适，但不论如何她都是看着Loki长大的人，所以她很快就调整好了心态。

Loki看起来暂时没有想起更多，在一旁翻阅着神后的藏书，乖巧地没有打扰他哥哥与母亲的谈话。

“这个年纪的Loki真让我怀念。”Frigga把视线从不远处的Loki身上收回，眼前坐着的长子局促不安的样子让她忍不住出言安慰，“不会有事的Thor，只是一剂魔药而已……但我必须实话实说，我仍然没有找到解决办法。”

Thor的喉咙中发出了一声悲鸣，“我们无法保证Loki今天以后会变成什么样是吗？”他担心他的弟弟，即便他们曾经争斗，也无法抹去他们相爱的事实。

“我想能解决这种疑惑的，只有他的族人。”Frigga压低了声音，“Thor，你应该去一次那儿。”他们都心知肚明Frigga指的是哪里。

Thor想到了他曾经去过的Jǫtunheimr，那儿黑暗冰冷，有阴险而又极具攻击性的霜巨人，但是为了Loki，就如Frigga所说的，他应该去一趟，其实他早就知道了这样的答案不是吗？在知道了药剂和Loki的体质起冲突时，他就明白问题的答案指向了Jǫtunheimr，只是他希望尽可能避免带不知情的Loki去哪儿，但到了今天，他不得不迈出这一步了。

“你要带我去哪么？”Loki的注意力其实不是一直放在书上的，他的耳朵很灵敏，捕捉到了他亲人们的谈话，于是他便放下手中的书本走到了Thor身边。

“Er……是的，我们也许要出门一趟，而且越快越好。”才回到Asgard没多久又要离开，Thor想不到什么好理由来说服Loki，奇怪的是他弟弟好像没怎么追问，想必Loki应该猜到了大概，他也就回避了原因，“可能要去几天，我收拾一下东西我们就出发。”

“只有我们？”Loki狡黠地笑了发问。

Thor拍了拍Loki的肩膀，点点头，“只有我们。”他看到Loki的眼睛里闪烁着奇异的色彩，他不明白那是什么意思，但他仍旧回报了Loki一个笑容。

<<<

断裂的彩虹桥如今虽然不算是恢复了原状，但是在诸神的合力补救下，传输室好歹是可以重新运作了。临行前Frigga给了Thor一张她在Loki的寝宫里找到的药单，上面圈画得一团乱，估计只有作者本人才能明白那到底写了些什么，Frigga研究了一段时间后告诉Thor这上面还附加了魔咒，所以Loki现在与正常喝了缩身药水的人不同是情有可原的，既然是Loki自己的安排，Thor也放心了一些。

最后Thor与Loki站在Heimdallr面前时，守门人考究的目光着实让Thor捏了一把冷汗，他可是知道Heimdallr与Loki的过节的，但现在的状况想必不用他多说，Heimdallr一定很清楚眼前的人不是“Loki”，应该不会跟孩子过不去。

“Heimdallr，请把我们传送到Jǫtunheimr.”Thor像往常一样要求着。

“Jǫtunheimr已经不是以前的样子了，它被毁灭，尚未重塑完毕，请不要再让它遭受一次灭顶之灾。” Heimdallr的声音有如一口钟，敦厚而沉闷，他说话的时候看着Loki，虽然后者只是递给他一个疑惑的眼神，但他相信Thor一定明白自己是什么意思。

传输的通道在Heimdallr的控制下很快就打开了，Thor让Loki先行，叮嘱他等会不管看到了什么都要留在原地等待自己，他最后与Heimdallr对视了一眼，然后跃入了那道光芒中。

从Asgard到Jǫtunheimr几乎是一瞬间的事，脱离了温暖的包围，落入冰窖的温度，Thor打了个寒颤，在Jǫtunheimr的土地上站稳了身躯。Loki从身后走来，贴近Thor的身躯。

“我不喜欢这里。”Loki咕哝着，握紧了Thor温暖的手掌。

难怪他不喜欢，在Asgard生活习惯的人看到这样荒芜冰冷幽暗的世界估计都不会喜欢。Thor想起他上次和Loki来这的时候山峦重叠，白雪皑皑，而在Loki破坏了Jǫtunheimr之后，这儿的山峰坍塌，地表更加崎岖不平，几乎看不见霜巨人的踪影，四周都透露着一种诡异的孤寂感，Thor的金发是这最温暖的东西。

“我知道你在研究一个与我有关的药剂，可是为什么要来这里？为什么不留在Asgard？我不是Asgard人吗？”

Thor迎上Loki困惑的眼神，他一时语塞，无法解释，Loki是无辜的，他根本不知道他是霜巨人后代的事实，而Thor也绝对做不出告诉Loki这种事的举动，他犹豫着，到底是要撒谎骗Loki，还是要实话实说——而实话实说的代价太大，Thor不敢预支。

“我们当然是亲兄弟。”他最终选择了这样的答案，“只是有药草长在这里，所以我们必须在这逗留几天，不要担心。”他觉得他在利用Loki对他的 信任欺骗对方，他感到羞耻。

Thor张望了一下四周，他不熟悉Jǫtunheimr，如果莫名遇到一个霜巨人就问他有关于他们种族的问题，不论对方是否会回答他的问题，Thor都会对答案抱有极强的怀疑心，Laufey已经死了，Thor无法再寄托于Laufey会看在Loki是他的亲生儿子份上，对Thor毫无保留，而霜巨人的生性狡诈又让Thor不敢轻信他人，他陷入了一种无解的纠结中。

密米尔之泉。

这个名字突然闯入了Thor的脑海中，他的父王Odin年轻的时候为了获得智慧曾以一只眼睛为代价，饮下了密米尔之泉的泉水，然而喝下泉水后的Odin虽然获得了世间的知识，但知识的重担也让他从此没有了笑容。Thor忽然想要效仿他的父王，如果他拥有了无尽的知识，那么他就可以轻易解决Loki留下的难题了——也许他也可以去问Odin，但是就Odin和Loki现在的关系来看，Odin绝对会更情愿Loki是这样一个小孩子，而不是整天生事的大人。而且Odin去巡视九界，Thor没有把握能在短期内找到他父亲。

所以最后Thor决定依靠自己，向密米尔之泉进发。

09

Jǫtunheimr多山，Thor凭借着他为数不多的对密米尔之泉的了解在冰天雪地中寻找着方向，在他假定自己的路线没有错的情况下，每一夜他都带着Loki歇在简陋的山洞中，在白天——也就是光线稍微亮一些的时候，又继续前行。他们都是上过战场的人，即便是这个年纪的Loki对恶劣环境的适应也很快。

头一天晚上他们找到的洞穴还算是温暖干净，Thor去附近捡了树枝回来让Loki生了火，洞中有柴火堆熄灭留下来的灰烬，想必以前也有人在这里暂住过，他们捡来做床铺的干草还整齐地铺在地上，Thor特地从行囊中拿出柔软的毛皮垫在干草上面，他倒是无所谓，但是他很担心他弟弟能否习惯这样的风餐露宿，每次他和他躺好之后，他都会再把Loki往他的怀里拉过来一些，就差没有让Loki趴在他身上睡了——喔，如果这时候Loki才六七岁，Thor可能真的干得出这种事，总之他的过分关怀换来了Loki的啼笑，Loki总是在临睡前对他说：“Thor，你担心过头了，我可是Asgard的王子，而不是公主”，然后这个甜蜜的小混蛋给了他一个晚安吻，和他们小时候如出一辙。

第二天晚上他们路过了一个集市，因为Asgard与Jǫtunheimr的宿仇，Thor不敢多做停留，但他让恢复了一些法力的Loki给他施了个变身咒语，乔装成一个霜巨人去买了点食物，这绝对是雷神这辈子做出的最让他自己感到难以启齿的事情，他一向不屑这个种族——Loki当然不算在内——而此刻他却要变成他们的样子，这真是要命。而当他回到Loki身边，他仍然保持着那个怪异的蓝皮肤红眼睛模样时，Loki也忍不住嘲笑了他几句才给他解除了魔法。那天夜里Loki吃着哥哥递来的烤羊腿，和Thor一起烤着火时，他突然轻轻地说了一句：“我觉得你还是这样子比较好看。”

第三天不那么平静，Loki一路上不发一言，Thor以为他是没有睡好才精神这么差，刻意放缓了前行速度，到了晚上还特地找了个风景好一些的地方过夜，晚餐时他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，Thor开了个玩笑无意识地想要去碰碰Loki的肩膀时发现Loki皱着眉巧妙避开了，Thor观察细致入微，虽然只有一刹，Loki的动作也很轻，他还是发现了有什么不对劲。他的手停在了半空中，然后又默默收回，兄弟俩的气氛有些尴尬，Loki冷然的眸子瞟向Thor，但是他没有出声，过了一会儿他说困了，就先去睡觉了。

第四天晌午Thor才知道Loki到底为什么会突然变成这样，其实他也早就应该猜到，无他，就是Loki又恢复了记忆。Loki突然说不想再待在Jǫtunheimr了，Thor看着他那张高深莫测的脸庞就清楚知道自己无法从现在的他嘴里问出更多的东西了，谁知道他是真心不想待在这个地方，还是说他不想与Thor待在一起呢？

Thor早知道可能会有这么一天，Loki会想起他在Asgard受到的他自认为是“不公”的待遇，即便他拥有他和Thor新相处下来的记忆，也会认为Thor包藏祸心，Loki从来都是疑心重的人，花了那么长的时间Thor才能让这个弟弟不再跟他公开作对，现在一下子一切又回到原点，他心里毫无意外地涌起了挫败感。

Loki觉得自己总在睡梦中改变，他不断想起那些曾经发生过的事，那对于他而言太过于陌生，他就像个旁观者一样观看着“Loki”与“Thor”的故事，除了属于“Loki”的情绪一点一滴回到他的身体以外，他的心里还多出了一种莫名的感受：为什么他无缘无故承受这样突如其来的回忆？这不公平。可他又知道自己是谁，他理所应当承受这些属于他的东西，而他这几日和Thor在一起的记忆又侵袭而来，他对Thor的感情比原本的Loki更加复杂，他在已知的范围内爱恨更加不分明，与Thor待在一起的日夜让他觉得饱受煎熬，他希望能有自己独自思考的一个时间，但这在Jǫtunheimr奔走的时间里明显是不能给他的。

所以他想要离开，他的记忆停止在Loki对Thor心灰意冷的那一年，说是心灰意冷可能不准确，但Loki的确有一段时间对自己在Asgard的地位以及他哥哥的永远不解人意而感到悲观，而夹杂在一起Thor对他现在的好，Loki对未来的未知感到困惑，他不知道他和Thor究竟日后发生了什么才又重修旧好，因为在他现在的心里觉得他对Thor的恨占据了上风，他无法想象自己还能有反悔的一天。

Loki从来都是活在当下的人，一旦是他不想做的事了，他会尽可能地想办法去不做，就如现在他无法抵抗自己心里的失落情绪跟Thor在一起一样，他在白天行走的时候拖慢了他们的行程，他想，他那暴躁易怒的哥哥应该很快就不能忍受他这样的行为了。

果然当天晚上，当Loki再一次提出要和Thor分道扬镳的时候，Thor不可抑制地有了怒气，他坐在篝火边，目不转睛地看着他弟弟，深呼吸了一会儿才平静地开口：

“Loki，我知道你想起了一些事，但这不能成为你逃避我的借口。”

Loki把脸别过去不想看Thor的神情，“我是Asgard人，我毫无理由出现在这里，而且我讨厌这个地方，你完全可以自己一个人留下，你可是强大的雷神，不是吗？”

Thor讨厌Loki跟他说话时有意无意的讽刺，这让他感觉他们很生分，然而他又不清楚Loki现在具体的岁数，无法回忆起他们当年到底是个什么状态，但是就现在来看，Thor觉得他们当时一定好不到哪去，不然Loki对他不会看起来疏远，实际上又想接近——他能理解Loki此刻的心情，带着过去的他不得不遵从自己曾经的意志做出举动，然而他毕竟记忆还没有完整，属于现在的他的那部分记忆又驱使他在去留上徘徊，Thor想到如果当初Loki知道会发生今天的事，也许就不会喝下那个药水了。

“你想起了往事和你留在Jǫtunheimr并不冲突，我需要你留下，毕竟这次出行和你有关。”

“但你只是要找药草！不要说得好像没有我你就找不到了似的。”Loki想起Thor之前对他的解释，皱眉回应着。

Thor当即知道Loki没有想起他不是他亲弟弟的事了，也对，如果Loki想起了那件事，他现在肯定用魔法都要离开Thor身边了，没准又要去侵略一次地球，Thor头疼起来，他觉得这一天很快就要到了，现在的Loki已经让他不知道该如何应对了，真的到了那时他应该怎么办呢。

“不是药草的问题，是我需要你的陪伴，Loki，你对我而言很重要。”Thor后悔起当初怎么撒了个这样的谎，现在好了，他只能靠这些肉麻得不知道算不算情话的台词来遮掩他的心虚与说服Loki.

少年Loki红了红脸，对Thor这么直白而露骨的话而感到一阵羞耻，他冷静了一下，虽然有些动摇，但是还是坚持道：“我……我需要自己一个人冷静一下。”

Loki的记忆里，Thor是没有对他说过这样的话的，也许Loki对他的重要性不言而喻，但是Loki心底深处或者是想要Thor对他真正说出口来的人，他们虽然上过床，但是Thor的风流也是Asgard人尽皆知的，Loki从来没从Thor那边得到什么承诺，当然，高傲如他，也不屑去求Thor给予他什么承诺，但就是因此，两个人好像只维持着肉体关系，最后渐行渐远。

“Loki，你走了怎么恢复全部的记忆？”Thor开始想方设法威胁、哄骗Loki留下。

Loki犹疑，Thor这句话是什么意思？难道他离开，Thor也不愿意再在这里待下去了吗，他知道自己需要一幅汤剂来把一切调整回原状，一直这样也不是他所想要的，Thor这句话拿捏到了他的短处，Loki立即沉默了起来，不像之前那样抵抗着Thor的话。他其实是矛盾的，明明知道最后他和Thor和解，却现在无法摆正心态跟他待在一起，无法像他之前对Thor稚气地说“不是你的错”那样全心全意地爱着Thor了。

“你在要挟我吗？”少年的嗓音清冷，飘在石洞中慢慢向上盘旋。

Thor苦笑了一下，他怎么能说不呢，他的行为，就是在要挟Loki啊，于是他点了头，“是的，因为我想你继续陪着我。”

Loki深吸了一口气，放弃了挣扎，他不甘愿地答应了Thor的要求，然后把手中拿着的矩木枝往火堆里一扔，就卷着“被子”背对着Thor闭上了眼睛。

Thor知道他们无可避免地将要走向疏远，他看了看外头肆虐的风雪与昏暗的夜景，祈祷自己能够快些找到密米尔之泉，让Loki回到喝药剂前的模样。

10

密米尔之泉在Jǫtunheimr的西北方向，本以为和Loki谈妥就没问题，但在抵达的路途中仍旧不如预想的顺利，Thor没想过这个年纪的Loki脾气古怪刁钻到了一个他都要无力招架的地步。Thor知道他与Loki有很多不同，然而他们生活在一起以后，他们会为了对方相互忍让，所以Thor都几乎要忘掉Loki与他有这么多区别了，当他与少年Loki再度相聚之时，他们因为一些小事发生了争执最后都是以Thor冷静下来住了口作结，这让他有点不习惯。

Thor越发想念起那个与他一同长大的Loki，他在这段日子里发现自己的确是尚未具备带孩子的能力，因为他清楚地知道眼前的这个人是Loki，他才能给予对方无限的容忍，不管现在的Loki做出了什么，Thor都能说服自己这不是他的错。也是由于这次经历，在Thor比Loki大得多的情况下，Loki因为年轻而把情绪外露，让Thor瞧出了端倪，他才能知道以前的Loki心里到底在想什么，这下一来他更对他弟弟心怀愧疚，并且想要补偿因为自己曾经的大意而造成的间隙。

密米尔之泉传说由巨人密米尔看守，坐落在世界树的第二根树根旁，Thor费了好大的功夫才在无人指引下成功找到了那儿。那是一个森林，与Jǫtunheimr的别处相比要温暖得多，但周围的树木即使在这样的环境下，也依旧枝叶凋零，Thor不知道这里会不会有什么猛兽，所以当他踏上这片红色的土地，他就牵着Loki让后者藏于他的身后，可他忘了这已经不是那个温顺的孩子了，Loki几乎是当即甩开了他的手，自己走到了前头，Thor无奈地看着对方固执地走向前，一副无所畏惧的样子。他心里的担心不断增多，加快了自己的步伐尽可能地跟在了Loki身后不远处。

四周透露着一种诡异的萧瑟，却没有听见这种场景下习以为常的冷风与野兽的悲鸣，除了目之所见都是与Jǫtunheimr融为一体的荒凉以外，好像分外类似Asgard，Thor感觉到一股平和，这渐渐麻痹了他的神经。他们穿过树林，Loki在这期间稍微张望了一下四周的风景，沿着直线方向，拨开头上的低压下来的枯木枝，下一步却踏上了一片雪原。

“为什么会这样？”Loki喃喃发问，他惊讶于这仅一步之隔的两个世界就有了这么大的不同，他止住了脚步，裹足不前，Thor从他身后走来，发出了惊讶的嘘声，然后取出行李中的斗篷为Loki披上，Loki还没回过神来所以没有拒绝他哥哥的好意。

Thor知道Loki的体温一直偏低，不顾Loki是否还在闹别扭，Thor握紧了他的手穿行于雪与风中。这其实是个很美丽的地方，纯白无暇，白雪皑皑，没有一丝杂色，他们走过所留下的脚印很快就被落雪吞没，原本的温暖早已不复，这古怪的过渡让Thor有些忧虑，他想起他父亲为了要密米尔给予他智慧之泉的泉水付出了一只眼睛的代价，他恐怕无法像Odin一样单纯为了了解世界上的所有事而做出这样的行径，他不希望Loki回来的时候他有所改变。而如果是为了Loki一定要做到这份上，他也是愿意的。

雪原的尽头是一口井，旁边生长着一节已然枯萎的树枝之类的东西，那很粗壮，仿佛一棵百年老树的一部分，Loki挣开了Thor的手，他好像对那口井很熟悉，他皱着眉俯下身盯着井口，Thor左右环顾，他在想密米尔身在何处，巨人应该是寸步不离地守着智慧之泉的，正当他着急着寻找密米尔的身影时，却听见井边传来了“扑通”一声，Thor立马转过头来一看，Loki已经不在那儿了。

<<<

呛水的感觉可真不好，Loki因为没有准备所以在入水的一瞬间感到了泉水涌入口鼻的艰涩，窒息感逼迫着他的大脑，让他无法思考。他不知道自己是怎么落水的，他向来是一个相当小心的人，可这次不知道是井口的青苔遍生还是如何，他居然那样就着俯瞰井底的姿势掉了进来。Loki在眩晕中想，这下他哥哥可有了调侃他的证据了，在求生意识的促使下他蹬着水努力地浮出水面，期间因为氧气不足而又灌了几口水进去，他终于可以呼吸了，大脑清醒的一瞬间当即就听到了Thor的呼声。

“Loki！谢天谢地你没事！快抓住妙尔尼尔！”Thor的声音在狭小的井中产生了宏亮的回音，下一秒Loki就看到了悬在自己面前的那柄锤子，他把生命安全放在了首位，立刻抓住了锤柄，Thor嘴唇微动，他就从水中被妙尔尼尔带了出来。这是一口很深的井，Loki在上升的过程中不断地咳嗽，最后在离开井口的一瞬间俯在了雪地上把那些让他难受的水全部都吐了出来。

Thor紧张地围在他的身边询问着他是否安好，但Loki没有心力回答他任何问题，他把胃中那些水呕出来的同时脑子也不断清明起来……他不是Thor的亲弟弟……他曾经攻打过地球……他和Thor住在了一起……他落下了彩虹桥……无数的回忆在一瞬间回来了，Loki的脑海里闪过无数的画面，他把一切内容都消化得干净后也渐渐停止了咳嗽。

这是在意料之外的事。Loki不曾想到自己的身体会与魔药产生那么大的抵触，让他的记忆无法彻底消除，而且一段时间恢复一些的副作用也着实让Thor操心了好一段日子，没有达到Loki想要捉弄Thor的预期效果。他仍旧拥有他在服用了魔药后的记忆，他清楚地记得Thor对他是多么的照顾，这让他稍微释怀了一些，但当他看向自己的手腕、手臂发现自己仍旧是在少年时代的躯体中时，他就知道——他的记忆回来了，可他的样貌没有改变。

现在的Loki完全知道Thor为什么会来这里，不是为了什么草药，而是为了获取与约顿人有关的知识，可早在他把冰蓝法杖插入传输室的接口时，Jǫtunheimr就开始了毁灭，尽管后来Thor制止了这一切，但与世界树相关的密米尔之泉受到的冲击早已成形，看守泉水的密米尔想必是因此离开了此地去别处疗伤或者更悲惨的结果可能是，他已经死了。Loki无情地望了望井口，也是意料之外，他居然会和密米尔之泉的水产生反应，侥幸让他恢复了一切记忆。

“Loki！你没事吧？”Thor担心地晃了晃他弟弟，生怕Loki难受却又不说出来。

Loki先偷偷给自己施了个烘干咒让自己舒服一些，他稍加思索，看到Thor的脸上充斥着那熟悉的表情时，他不禁有些怀念，但他恶作剧的心理又悄悄爬上心头，他不想这么快让Thor知道自己全想起来了，反正他现在的身体保持着快成年时候的样子，他完全可以再逗逗他的哥哥。

“不是因为你坚持要来这里，我根本不会落水。”Loki装出生气的样子甩开他哥哥的手，他故意把责任推给Thor，想看他更加愧疚的样子。

Thor的面色都黯淡了下来，他不可置否地苦笑，又像是想起了什么连忙问道：“你有感觉自己身体或者记忆有什么变化吗？”Loki刚才喝了智慧之泉的水，如果真的有效，他也应该去尝试一下。

Loki猜到了Thor心想的是什么，但他还是为了自己一时的乐趣暂时牺牲了他哥哥，他板起脸来，“你指的是我呛水呛到鼻塞口涩么？如果是的话，恭喜你，我的确发生了变化，我现在很不舒服。”

看来泉水并不如传闻的神奇，Thor有些泄气，这可是他最后的办法了，如果密米尔之泉无法让他了解Loki的体质，难道他无法解决出现在Loki身上的问题吗？

Loki生怕他哥哥想的更多，他推搡着Thor，假装打了个寒颤说：“我很冷，我不要再待在这里了。”他站起身，自顾自地往前走了几步，他仔细观察着Thor脸上的表情，只见雷神呆滞了一会儿，似乎在犹豫是否要就此放弃，最后他还是狠下心来跟上了Loki的脚步。

看啊，他哥哥还是这样在乎他，这一想法在Loki的脑中成形，刺激了他的神经，让他在Thor看不到的地方勾了勾唇角。

他们往北走，很快就离开了雪原，Thor一路上都缄默不语，这让Loki很是意外，但他随即想到了他们之前由自己引发的接二连三的矛盾，再加上Thor还为自己没法恢复原状的事伤悲，所以才郁郁寡欢。

这可和伟大的雷神一贯的做派不同，但Loki他有自己的打算——他不愿意让Thor在他之前了解到与约顿人有关的一切，Loki依旧无法释怀Laufey遗弃他的事，当日他插下冰蓝法杖的那一瞬间他就同时遗弃了他的父亲和他原本归属的种族，而现在居然是这个给他的既定计划使了绊子，Loki不甘于此，他看着自己比Thor矮了一个头的身长，对未来会发生什么的一无所知让他有些恐惧，难道他要保持这样的形态下去？不，这是他所不能接受的。

浩大的Jǫtunheimr不是Loki的家，更不是Thor的家，两个人在这儿漫无目的地走，失去了目标的Thor想起了Loki刚落水可能需要烤烤火，便找了一个新的山洞，生了火后他就若有所思地坐在了一旁。

Loki其实已经不冷了，Thor虽然在他身边，却没有主动搭话，Loki以他少年时的模样挑了挑更为细长的眉，他自己没法看到他的神情有多么有趣，给人少年老成的味道。

“所以呢，你需要的草药采到了么，我可以离开这鬼地方了吗？”Loki开口，带着之前的不耐烦与生疏，他是天生的骗子，装出这种腔调对于他来说可不是什么难事。

Thor发出了痛苦的嘶声，他现在心思都在Loki身上，可当事人居然这样若无其事地又一次提出要从他身边逃开，他起身，走到Loki面前俯下身来，极少次地拿他那阴郁的眼神看着Loki，他一字一顿地说话时，声音好像是一把刀，摩擦在山洞的石壁上，发出尖锐的响声，让人心慌。

“Loki，不准再提这件事。”

“如果我说不呢？”Loki嘲讽着Thor，“你的本事就只剩下威胁我了吗？我伟大的哥哥，Thor？”

Loki没有想到Thor会为了他的事阴郁至此，他几乎是一时间没反应过来就被他哥哥嘶吼着抵在了石壁上，凹凸不平的石壁碰撞上Loki的背部，局促的痛感让Loki没忍住呼声，但他很快调整好了自己的情绪，灰绿色的眸子幽幽地盯着Thor，这场景多么相似，他无数次惹他哥哥生气的时候Thor都会是这样的反应，Loki对Thor的认知太过清晰，Thor的脾气一般分为三个阶段，Loki清楚现在的Thor是真的生气了，这个时候他的做法一般就是沉默，沉默地看着他哥哥，看至Thor同样无话可说。

Thor最后还是如Loki预期那样懊丧地放开了后者的领口。Loki有什么错呢，他什么都不知道，自己没理由冲他发火，如果真的要追究责任，他也免不了关系。而当他与Loki对视，绿眼里传递出来的冷淡让他清醒，他往后退了几步，摆了摆手说：“我的错。你还冷么？”

少年幽暗的目光撤回，如果他不是有记忆者，他可能会怨恨Thor刚才的所作所为，但是一个人很难真的对出发点是为了自己好的人生气，Loki抿唇摇摇头，试图转移话题说：“我饿了。”

这成功地转移了Thor的注意力，他对于Loki的要求向来是尽可能满足的，好像遗忘了刚才的不愉快，Thor起身关切地问：“你想吃点什么吗？”明知道这里不是Asgard，Thor还是希望能让Loki过得舒适一些。

Loki想到外面不远处有面冰湖，Thor小时候曾经猎鱼给他吃过，而现在他突然有点怀念那个味道了，于是Loki扁嘴开口，“鱼吧，这种地方还有什么好东西呢？”

Thor恢复了微笑，他摸了摸Loki往后梳得服帖的发，然后走出了山洞。

看一个金发的大个子在湖面上维持着平衡的同时又手拿一根相对坚硬的树枝插向湖面那个他事先挖开的洞口也是一种乐趣，Loki百无聊赖地倚在山洞前，他身上披着Thor留下的毛皮，抵御着Jǫtunheimr的风雪，他在心里为Thor的过度担心而感到好笑。捕鱼的过程说不上什么文雅，但Thor的能力毋庸置疑，他兴奋的拎着两条大鱼回来的时候Loki明显还没有到昏昏欲睡的境界，他向Thor吹了个口哨，不知道是嘲讽还是赞赏，随后便跟在Thor的身后进入温暖的山洞，期间他不经意碰触了一下他哥哥裸露在外面的皮肤，感觉到一片冰凉，他便不动声色地施了个咒语，让Thor的体温渐渐回暖。

烤鱼的时候两个人是各自顾自己的，Thor好像累了，狼吞虎咽地吃完了就躺在了一旁，但Loki知道他没睡，只是闭目在继续思考。在Thor出去的时间里Loki已经想了很多，他知道自己应该做些什么，他们在餐后没有多加交谈，Loki乖顺地背对着躺在Thor身边，他没有出声，山洞里静静的，只剩下篝火噼啪碎裂在空气中、小火星发出窸窣的响声，在这样的安静下Loki很快听到了Thor有节奏的呼吸声，这时候Loki才转过身来面朝Thor.

他们有一段日子没见了——虽然在外人眼中他们天天都待在一起——Thor的胡渣又长了出来，Loki可以想象那蹭在自己脸上或者胸前是什么样的感觉，对于Thor对他这段时间的照顾，Loki必须承认他哥哥做得尽心尽力，也许等Thor下一次再跟他提说要个孩子的时候Loki会认真考虑，而不是像这次这样用个恶作剧回应Thor，还把自己给赔了进去。

洞外的天色已经越来越暗，Loki想到了自己的计划，他小心翼翼地起了身，Thor总是怕Loki受到伤害所以他习惯睡在靠外一侧，Loki庆幸现在自己的身形还小，他尽可能不弄响干草堆而跨过了Thor的身体走到了外面，Thor忽然呢喃了一声，Loki的身体也随之一僵，屏住呼吸了一会儿才确认了Thor没有醒来。

Loki确定万无一失后又跨出了另外一只脚，现在，他已经逃脱了Thor为他圈起的小空间，他步伐向前，却又在离开的一瞬间折返，在这个安静的夜里，Loki蹲下身来，看了看他哥哥平和的睡颜，手指抚过Thor的皮肤，细腻的绒毛弄得他发痒，最后他什么都没有做，毅然直起身子，离开了这个山洞。

11

Jǫtunheimr的天黑比Asgard的来得更快，集镇上的人们入夜后就不再经常外出。店铺的门虚掩着，借着里头的光亮可以大致看清椅子上坐着一个身形稍小的霜巨人，红色眼睛忽明忽暗地盯着药柜前正帮他整理魔药的另一个霜巨人，他拿起手边的蜂蜜酒轻轻啜了一口，感觉有点困倦，也许是酒精的作用，他不太喜欢甜的东西，但却常年养成了喝蜂蜜酒的习惯，他舔了舔嘴唇，视线中的男人却在这个时候转过头来看向他。

“Hler，专心点，你想干什么。”店主不高兴地冲男人挥了挥酒杯，“整理完魔药你才可以休息。”

Hler屈了屈身体，那双邪恶的红眼睛紧盯着店主没有放开，他恭敬地开口：“您方便讲解一下月长石、冬青木、龙角粉……这些魔药吗？”

店主不可抑制地发笑，像一只垂死的乌鸦一样发出古怪的声音，他猩红的眼扫过Hler身后一个个柜子，他早就知道这个年轻人野心大，他来到自己这个小店干活已经有了几天，比以前他雇过的那些小伙都能干，而且从不出错，现在又问起自己魔药的问题，肯定是个有上进心的人，老人家大约都会喜欢这类的年轻人的 。

“冬青木常用于使人长寿的药剂制作，在控制年龄的方面作用很大，但可惜的是约顿人的体质好像天生和冬青木的药性相违，我这卖的基本都是九界其他地方的人买走了……月长石对唤起人内心的情感与激情有特别的功效，至于龙角粉……”

店主的嘴一张一合嗡嗡响着，屈身在一旁的Hler看似耐心在听讲，其实思绪早已经不在这里了，但他没有露出任何走神的迹象，直到老店主慢悠悠地讲完，步履蹒跚地从椅子上起来，再絮絮叨叨地交代了Hler几句才走进了后院。Hler应承下来，然后慢慢整理好了药匣，走到店外，将门用咒语锁好，然后渐渐隐于夜色之中。

Hler走得很快，失了刚才在药店里那种耐心，他的眼睛在夜里十分显眼，他不耐烦地看了看集镇上的摆设，最后走到了无人之地，施了个咒语。等他再睁开眼的时候他已经远离了闹市区，在很荒凉的郊外了。Hler起起伏伏地呼吸着，借着月光可以看见他身上的蓝色在慢慢消失，取而代之的是温暖的白皙皮肤，他的眼睛也从惹眼的红色褪成了水润的绿色，他此刻穿着一身黑与绿交织的便装，不是Asgard的Loki又是谁呢？

对于Jǫtunheimr，Loki的了解不算太多，他从小在Asgard长大，对霜巨人一族的概念最初都来自于那些可怖的睡前故事，等到他成年了，发现自己其实就是那蓝皮肤、红眼睛的怪物中的一员，他对Jǫtunheimr的厌恶更甚，几次匆匆的来访也不过是为了跟Laufey讨价还价，达到自己的既定目的。他其实根本不了解关于霜巨人的一切，知道他能生育也是后来与Frigga聊天时听母后提起的。如今他经历了这次的事，他已经暗下决心要回去好好把记载霜巨人的书籍阅读一遍，虽然他依旧不喜自己所属的种族，但他再不想在什么体质的问题上吃亏了。

自从那夜Loki离开了Thor，他就自己一人来到了这个镇上，Thor想要通过密米尔之泉来找回旧日的Loki这个做法在Loki本人眼里现在想起来都觉得有点可笑，Thor放不下的事有太多，比如他作为Asgard大王子的尊严，他无法为了Loki真正做到化身成为霜巨人从而潜入内部打听其体质的弱点，但Loki可以，他为了生存，这样的事本不在话下，更何况他本身就是个霜巨人，无须魔咒，他可以自由切换两种形态。于是他选择了一个最快的方法，在药店做了好些天的帮手，直到今晚他才从那个疑心重的店主口中问出了他以前选择的药剂成分里到底出了什么问题。

Loki当然没有想过是冬青木引发了一切，毕竟这种药剂成分十分常见，他没在Jǫtunheimr生活过自然不清楚Jǫtunheimr里没有人会把它当成良药使用，但是尽管现在他知道了，又如何解决这一问题呢？原本他喝下的药水会在十五天后自动消除药效，可是现在看来他已经很多天都没有变化了，一直维持着要成年时候的形态， Loki想有可能是在冬青木的错误影响下他定格在了这一年，他虽然喝了密米尔的泉水，但只是恢复了记忆，并没有彻底解决冬青木留下的负面作用，但幸好他现在什么都记了起来，好歹他可以回Asgard想想如何配制出解药。

Loki失去Thor的音信已经有一段日子了，这倒是符了他的意，他可不想在他假装勤勉工作的时候，有个握着锤子的男人从天而降砸了药店坏了他的事。但如果现在他贸然回到Asgard，Thor会否出现在那里呢？他还想耍他哥哥一阵子，毕竟他从未以这样的形态和他哥哥相处过。假如Thor真的问起他最近去了哪，他就缄口不答好了，反正这也不是他第一次瞒着Thor了。

想通了一切以后，Loki庆幸自己清楚知道Asgard所有秘密的时空通道，不然他无法想象必须通过Heimdallr才能回到仙宫的场景。他想了想自己现在身处何方，然后找了一个最近了时空缝隙，费了点法力就回到了Asgard.

<<<

Frigga没想到Loki的回归是在一个深夜。她的大儿子在几天前独自回来，几乎要失声痛哭的脸庞她现在都还记忆犹新，Thor把Loki弄丢了，而Loki还未成年，Frigga为了这件事发愁了很多天，他们派了人秘密在Jǫtunheimr寻找，Thor也是早出晚归的，可是没有任何消息传回来。Asgard人在Jǫtunheimr相当好辨认，Frigga不知道Loki已经恢复记忆，当然没想到他改变了形态生活在那儿，只当他可能遭遇了不测——毕竟两个国度是宿仇，人民之间的关系也不怎么好，这个设想发生在少年Loki身上的确是合情合理。

“我的孩子！”Frigga在宫殿里看书，Loki出现在门口，张望了一会儿四下无人就跑到了她跟前，他仍然是年轻的模样，但眼神已经有所改变，Frigga用法术关上宫殿的门，然后拉扯Loki到自己身边问道，“你还好吗？有没有受伤？”

“母后我一切都好，事实上……”Loki犹豫了一会儿，觉得自己应该是瞒不过Frigga的，而且他需要Frigga的帮助，他不想也不应该瞒Frigga，“事实上我已经想起了一切，母后，我甚至还在约顿人口中得知了我的药剂处方的问题。”

“你这些天就是为了打听这个才消失不见了？”Frigga摸上Loki的脸颊慈爱地看着他，她现在已经大致知道Loki是用了什么手段既让自己在霜巨人中完好无损，又躲开了Asgard侍卫的搜查，Odin偏爱Thor，但Frigga一直很爱这个不是亲生的但聪慧非常的小儿子，“诸神啊，你安然无恙便好，我和Thor都着急坏了，他为了你的失踪忧虑了很久，你等会应该去看看他。”

“我会的。”Loki应承下来，“但我有个请求，您先不要告诉Thor我记忆的事好吗？”他想Frigga应该已经猜到他是如何做到从Jǫtunheimr全身而退的了，他摆出无害的眼神看着他的母亲，希望她能答应自己的小心愿。

Frigga微笑，她清楚Loki又有鬼点子了，但当务之急是让Loki恢复原状，她不会过问更多，“你和你哥哥的事情我不管，不要太欺负他就好了。知道霜巨人的体质问题后，你打算怎么做呢？”

Loki沉思了一下开口，“配好解药，缩身魔药有解药的，只是解药里也有冬青木的成分——那与约顿人体质相抵，不知道该如何解决，只能走一步算一步了，我这几天可能需要一些与霜巨人有关的书籍。”他在向Frigga申请着藏书室的最高权限。

Frigga都一一答应了下来，她与Loki再叙了一会儿旧，Loki就不打扰他母后的休息准备去找Thor了，令他意外的是，当他来到Thor的寝殿时，Frigga口中十分担心他的Thor居然已经在床上睡着了——他不知道他哥哥白天为了找他有多累，但既然Frigga还醒着，Thor的早睡在Loki眼里看来就有些令人不悦。Loki逃过外头侍女的看守显形在了Thor的床前，他阴晴不定地俯身撑在Thor那张大床上，他哥哥睡得很熟，和他离开的那晚差不多的睡相，只是眼睛下青了一块，平常好看的金发如今蜷曲成一团，看得出有几日没有打理了。

Loki上了床，他俯身撑在Thor头的两侧，他眯起他那双漂亮的绿眼，深吸一口气嗅着空气中属于Thor的味道，他舔了舔嘴角，他已经很久没有和Thor有过过分亲密的接触了，这让他不习惯，他也不在乎现在他到底是个什么样，低头就吻上了Thor的唇，他不像Thor那样喜欢一下子深入地亲吻，他描绘出Thor好看的唇形，Thor没有醒过来，大概是他的动作太轻了，Loki的吻又落在了Thor的脸上，新长出来的胡渣磨得他的脸颊发痒，然后他报复性地咬了咬Thor的喉结，这个时候Thor发出了闷哼，缓缓睁开了蔚蓝色的眼睛，Loki松开了牙齿，直起身来跨坐在Thor的身上居高临下地看着对方。

“Loki.”Thor的声音带着刚睡醒时的沙哑，他想过自己再见到Loki会是什么样的反应，可能会生气，可能会抱紧他低声斥责，但从未想过是这样的平静，就像是一块碎裂的镜子被拼回原状那样舒了口气的欣喜。

“Thor.”Loki不咸不淡地应声，他觉得对方好像没意识到自己刚才做了什么，他磨了磨牙，止住了他的话语。

“你去了哪里。”Thor一反往常耐心地问，他伸长了手抚顺Loki那被晚风吹乱了的头发，如果不是Loki现在的样子他可能会以为这只不过是他的丈夫出了趟远门回来时候的场景。

“我不会回答，你不好奇我现在想起了什么了么？”Loki掬起Thor的一束发嗅了嗅，Thor的表情明显是有着太多的疑问，但他一句都没有吐露，Loki俯身舔了舔Thor的耳廓，“我想起了你是怎么样上我的，Thor，把自己粗大的阴茎塞进你弟弟的身体里是什么感觉？”

Thor认命地低吟了一声，他觉得他像在被人指控，他涨红了脸看着眼前这个Loki，暂时遗忘了自己的问题，Loki坐在他身上调整了一下姿势，两人的裆部无可避免地摩擦在了一起，Thor看着眼前这张年轻诱人的脸庞，很难劝说自己不对他产生欲望——毕竟这还是Loki.

“看到现在的我，你有什么想法么，哥哥。”Loki低声引诱着，他很想知道Thor会不会因为他的挑衅而把他扔在这张床上狠狠地干上一次，被这样的想法刺激着，Loki不由自主地邪笑起来。

Thor只觉得Loki越来越像Loki了，他不会再用那双纯洁的眼睛看着自己，他会算计会挑衅自己的哥哥，唯一美中不足的是他的面容依旧有些稚嫩，行为的刻意让Thor顿时清醒了许多。

“我不会对你做什么的，你累了，Loki你应该睡一觉。”Thor忽略了自己的下体耐着性子说，“有些事，我可以明天再问你。”

Thor直截了当地拒绝令Loki几乎是黑了脸从他哥哥身上下来了，他嗤了一声滚进被子里，浑身散发着阴冷的气息，“我不会回答你任何问题的，Thor，别想要追问我到底去了哪里。”

Thor为Loki幼稚的行为感到好笑，他以为是这个年纪特有的赌气，没想过是Loki真的生了气，便只是爱抚性地摸了摸对方的发，然后克制住自身，又继续睡去了。

12

这一夜Loki睡得并不好，不像弟弟失而复得的Thor，放下了心头大事，后半夜甚至打起了呼噜，Loki本身浅眠，忧虑的事情又多，被Thor多次吵醒之后恨不得施个咒语把他哥哥丢到外面去，但每当他的咒文念到一半，Thor都奇迹般地转了个身抱住了Loki，打断了他的思绪。最后这事也只能不了了之。

Loki第二天醒得也早，他想起他要到了藏书室的最高权限，顾不得和他哥哥打声招呼就离开了被Thor裹得暖洋洋的被窝，他注意到Thor这几天找他累了，便好心肠地没有再折腾他。

这是Loki第一次到达藏书室的顶层，他转过环形的楼梯，顺利通过了Asgard最强大的魔法师所设下的结界咒语，出现在他眼前的是一个书籍量较少的房间，里头每本书都悬浮在空中飘动，周围溢着亮金色的光芒，Loki置身其间，伸手触摸到了一本有着古老封页的魔法书，他随意将其翻开一看，发现上面记载的内容都晦涩难懂，不过凭他对魔法的了解，那应该是一些杀伤力极强且不允许教授给Asgard子民的咒语。Loki稍微浏览了一会儿，其实他对这类内容很感兴趣，毕竟他希望通过各种渠道来提升他自己的法力，以便在下一次与人发生矛盾时他会有压倒性的胜算，但他清楚Frigga如果知道他借了权限是用来看这样的书一定会不高兴，况且他的当务之急也不是这件事，于是他便有些恋恋不舍地放开了这本书。

Loki继续在书籍里穿梭，那些古书封面上的文字历经了万年的风霜已经开始有些模糊，Loki得仔细看一会儿才能辨认出那到底是一本讲什么的书，直到他看到那本关于约顿人的详细记载，他的眼睛已经有点累了。但他在得手的一瞬间，还是抓紧时间看了起来。

书里详细记载了许多关于约顿人的故事，关于创世之时霜巨人的始祖之事，还有几世几代约顿王族的族谱都在那上面，Loki当然对这些奇闻秩事没有兴趣，他直接跳过了这一部分，翻阅起了后面巨人族的法术之流的记载。最后他看到了与冬青木相关的内容，的确与那天那个药店老板说的相似，冬青木与霜巨人的体质相克，胡乱使用会产生比较严重的负作用影响。可待Loki继续往下看的时候，居然没有再进一步的记载了，Loki几乎是愤怒地把书用力地合上，他紧皱着眉头，低声暗骂了几句，看来巨人族几万年都没有人误服过冬青木粉么？他有些恼怒，可他还是再次翻开了那本书，百无聊赖地看起了后面的内容，不为了什么，只是他觉得他可能需要了解一下有没有什么其他需要注意的事。

“……得Ymir庇佑，族人甚少入梦，梦境即为引召，驱吾等获生命之明灯，悟来日之吉凶……”

Loki的眼睛不自觉地扫过了那段话，他嗤笑了当时编书者对Ymir的过分崇拜，他也是霜巨人，但他幼时时常做梦，虽然梦境每每记得不清晰，他却从未感觉那有任何的指引作用。倒是Thor，与他最亲近的人，Thor很久以前曾经跟他提起过他做了什么梦，最后好像Loki还觉得日后发生的事情有些熟悉，现在看来应该是Thor的梦境带着预示作用，真是可笑，难不成Thor跟他之间，Thor才是霜巨人？Loki合上了书册，他一直都清楚地知道自己在Asgard的格格不入，只是以前他有意无意地会忽略那些，可当他长大了，他再也无法忽视他与他人之间的不同，即便是从发色上来判断，他也不像是Thor的亲弟弟——阿萨神族的男子多是红发或者金发，于是当他知道自己是霜巨人的那一日，心中多年的疑惑解开，席卷而来的愤怒以及冰冷侵袭了他，他无法抑制地冲Odin怒吼，无法抑制地对他那被流放的哥哥下手，他在用报复表达着自己的情绪。可最后，受害人是他，落下彩虹桥的是他，被流放到黑暗中的人还是他。

Loki清楚记得那些个日日夜夜，他在黑暗里行走，忘记了Thor抱住他的时候的温度，一身冰凉，唯独不肯放下的就是他的自尊，他要求那些异族借军队给他侵略地球时的下巴仍是高高扬起，可只有他自己知道，当某一日醒来他发现自己的皮肤变蓝，不用想就知道他的瞳色也会变红，他压抑住自己的低鸣，把情绪化的泪水逼回眼眶，冷静了一会儿用法术掩盖了一切。他痛恨这样的自己，直到后来察觉不论如何这都是他，才渐渐接受现实。Loki和Thor生活在一起后很少在Thor面前露出霜巨人的形态，只有在做爱的时候被Thor逼迫得不行，意识有些模糊才会浑身泛起蓝色，他嫌恶在Thor面前变成这样，但Thor却只是笑着亲吻他夸赞他，没有流露出任何惊讶。Loki想如果当时Thor的反应有什么不对，他肯定不会轻易放过他哥哥的。

得不到自己想要的信息，Loki很快就离开了藏书室，他大致了解了这一种族，却仍旧无法解决发生在自己身上的问题，他走向前，在转过回廊的时候遇上了他哥哥。Thor的精神很好，眼下的乌青已经消失了，他急匆匆地跑来以至于额上出了一层薄汗，他没有拿妙尔尼尔，甚至没有穿他的红披风，就像Loki一样身着便装出现，衣服上没有什么金属，显得Thor十分清爽。Loki猜想他是来找他的。

“Loki，你吓了我一跳。”Thor责备地看着他，“我以为你又要玩一次消失。”

Loki故意不去看Thor，他从他身边路过，勾了勾唇角讥讽道：“有些招数只能用一次，你不知道吗？”然后他径直走了过去，听到Thor跟上他的脚步声。

“喔你知道我不是那个意思。”Thor急忙解释起来，“不过你这些天到底去了哪？我和母后真的很担心你。”此言非虚，这个世界上如果真的有人的一言一行能牵动Thor与Frigga的心，那个人必然是Loki，这个不让他们省心的小混蛋。

Loki止住了脚步，他现在和Thor的身高差有些大，他只能抬头仰视着他哥哥，这令他不满，“我昨晚说了我不会回答。”

“你不应该拒绝他人对你的关心。”

“我隐瞒你的事不止一件，你自己心里也应该清楚。”

“Loki,我们本不该有秘密的。”Thor像是想起了什么不无叹息地说道，“也许你不记得，但是有些事我得说……”最后他仍然没有把道歉说出口，话音戛然而止时他亦然失笑，短促的沉默后揉了揉Loki短短的发，“我跟你说这个做什么。”有些事他只能对与他一起长大的那个Loki说。

“我告诉你也可以。”Loki忽然改变了想法，他的眼睛落在Thor被阳光照得发亮的脸上，“答应我一个要求作为交换。”邪神舔了舔自己的嘴角，他发誓这个要求很正常，不会危及到雷神任何的道德底线，只是他一时兴起贪玩了而已。

Thor耸耸肩无奈地笑，“你觉得我哪次能在你说出要求之前拒绝你？”

“我想去航海，用帆船，而不是现在中庭的新科技，船上也不要有任何高科技的东西。”Loki挑眉看着Thor，“只有我们两个人，去大西洋漂游，你敢不敢。”

对于神来说，这样的要求也许真的不算什么，或许Thor不会掌舵，不会看风向，不会应对海上的风浪，但是他可以学习，何况这次的旅行有Loki的陪伴，他对此无所畏惧，很快就答应了下来。

“那你应该如何弄来一艘船呢？我的哥哥。”Loki心想，他绝对不会帮助Thor的，他很想看看失了水手的帮助，当年航海的场景再度还原Thor会是怎样无助，毕竟帆船可不是有雷神之力就可以驾驭的东西。

Thor揽过Loki的肩膀，他弟弟小小挣扎了一下，最后还是靠在了他的身旁，“一切交给我，我会让你满意，但同时，你要记得作为交换，告诉我你到底去了哪，好吗？”Thor耐心地跟Loki交流着，他想如果日后他真的有个孩子，到了青春期的时候有了什么秘密自己想要套话大概也就是这样子了。

Loki不知道Thor此刻心里所想，他见Thor答应得痛快也就没有再说什么……他哥哥最近表现得很好，他是不介意偶尔给Thor点甜头的。

13

他们的行程从荷兰的鹿特丹开始，Thor果真如Loki所要求的弄到了如今相对少见的航海用帆船，他没有招募水手，为了避开中庭人惊异的目光还特地选择了一个夜晚启程，他仅仅花了几天时间去熟悉航海的知识。上一次他和Loki横渡大洋的时候他只需要在船头指点方向，很多事情并不需要他多操心，可这一次，这艘偌大的船上没有别人，只有他和Loki，事事都要他亲力亲为。他储存好了至少能在海上漂流一个月的食物（比如饼干果冻等保质期长的食品），他清楚他弟弟的秉性，一时起意的事Loki不会坚持太久，但是为了以防万一他还是要多做准备。他升起了风帆，系好了每一条尼龙绳，幸运的是他遇上了顺风的日子，给他的初次航行提供了助力。

白天的时候Thor经常站在船头，操纵着方向盘，照着他从中庭市场中买来的指南针所指示的方向前进。每当他回头，都能看到倚在桅杆边上懒懒晒着太阳的Loki，他们的视线相遇，不一会儿又各自转开，Loki想要航海的原因Thor至今都不明白，少了水手的帮助船行得不快，风险系数加大，为了安全着想Thor每个夜晚都尽可能找个接近大陆的地方歇息，这样的旅行总让Thor想到他们年少的冒险，那时候Loki还不像现在这样让他猜不透。

每天夜里停泊好船只后Thor都会与Loki在船舱里进食，海上没有什么好吃的，除了开始的几天他们还会吃点中庭水果，后来基本上都是淡水配面包度日，偶尔加餐就是吃点肉和耐久保鲜的零食，不是每一天都能找到港口停靠，无法及时补充物资的日子的确是艰苦非常，有一次Thor稍稍抱怨，Loki便轻轻地瞟了他一眼，继续吃着他手里的长面包不作声，搞得Thor涨红了脸也不好再多说什么。

Thor即使知道他的弟弟曾经在九界游荡，也不清楚那些日子里Loki到底经历了什么。Thor为Asgard征战，可战场的残酷和这样的生活不是一个味道，但天生适应力强的Thor在七天后也习惯了海上的日子。

Loki的样貌没有再发生改变，Thor在等待中日渐焦急，他们虽然在一个船上，而且船上人数少得可怜，但平日里他们的交流其实并不多，Loki会借着日光看书，或许有时候在Thor身后看着他也不一定，但下雨或者入夜，两个人待在船舱里，偶尔的交流都是有关于最近航海的事，没有提及更多。Thor想开口询问都找不到机会，而且在他看来他贸然开口，Loki未必会老实告诉他什么。

Loki发现Thor如果不是Asgard的雷神，也许可以来中庭当一个好船长。他没有想到他哥哥能做得这么好，至少在短短的几天内，Thor能让船正常航行Loki已经觉得很不错了，虽然据他观察，他们好像已经走错了方向，但是Loki没有提醒Thor，反正他也不是为了横渡大西洋从而完成一项什么壮举来的。

他知道Thor已经按捺不住想要问他的心情，他们连续一周没有过多的交谈，Loki生性安静，倒也没觉得有什么不好，但是Thor就不一样了，Loki在想Thor到底能忍耐到什么时候才再次开口问他。虽然他们之前的约定是到了大西洋对岸，Loki就主动告诉Thor一切，可照现在的情况来看，他们应该是永远都不会到北美了，何况Thor也不像是可以忍耐到一个月以后的样子。

转机发生在一个雨夜，Thor把船泊在了风浪相对小的一个无人岛旁，就进了船舱和Loki待在一起，按照Loki的要求，他们只使用了煤油灯，光线不是太足，Loki的脸庞在烛火下忽明忽暗的，他翻书的声音在夜里混合窸窸窣窣的雨声搅得Thor心烦意乱，他粗重地喘息，最后他突然起身，夺走了Loki从航行开始就看的书。

“还给我。”Loki不咸不淡地说，他的表情看不出有什么喜怒，只是伸了手到Thor面前。

“你完全可以在仙宫看这本书，这里光线对眼睛不好。”Thor拙劣地给自己的鲁莽找借口，他坐得离Loki更近了些。

Loki感到好笑，这个理由的确是很正当，他没有多说什么，任由Thor暂时帮他保存那本书，然后就着这样的姿势撑在桌子上皱眉盯着Thor，不一会儿他哥哥就被他看得发窘，干脆利落地喊了出来：“告诉我那段时间你去了哪儿。”

好极了，雷神总算是再度提起这个问题了。Loki在心里邪笑。

“你在Asgard找不到我，就说明我在Jǫtunheimr.”

“你在那里做什么？你知不知道那里很危险？”Thor讶异，他想过Loki是在约顿人之间生活了一阵子但是他无法想象Loki到底是怎样生活的。

Loki半晌没有说话，他没想到他已经把话说得那么直接了Thor还没有领会到他想传达的意思，“我怎么能以阿萨神族的形态在那里行走，我的哥哥，你还猜不到么？”

不以Asgard人的样子在Jǫtunheimr生活，言外之意就是……Loki是以霜巨人的面貌出现的？Thor见过那样的Loki，可现在的Loki还是未成年的形态，他不该拥有属于成年后Loki所经历过一切的记忆……Thor从未跟现在的Loki提及他不是自己的亲弟弟的事实，但Loki既然知道他是霜巨人，就应该知道他不是自己的亲弟弟。

这一切都无疑指向了一个答案。

“你记起了一切？”Thor看着他，又以肯定的语气说了一遍，“你记起了一切。Loki，你居然瞒着我。”

Loki的眼底都带了无恶意的嘲笑，他站起身来，好在这次Thor没有再猜错，不然他可能会一辈子都不告诉他事实的真相了，他走到Thor身前俯下身来，“看来伟大的雷神最近懂得使用脑子了。”

Thor低吼了一声把Loki拽得更近，Loki没有想到Thor会突然这样做，当即就跌在了Thor怀中，他恼怒地瞪了Thor一眼，调整好自己的姿势，让自己看起来更冷静些，他跨坐在Thor的大腿上，相对成年后更为单薄的身体贴上了Thor的前胸。

“我这么担心你……Loki，你这个小混蛋……我真该让你在Jǫtunheimr自生自灭……”Thor懊丧地瞪着Loki，他捏着弟弟的肩胛骨，稍微用了点力道，Loki也许会感到疼痛，但是他没有叫Thor放开，而是讨好性地笑着抱住Thor吻上了对方的唇角。

这是一个再热辣不能的吻。Thor心中有气，他又一次被Loki捉弄了，自己这几天还像是看孩子一样带着他的言行举止落在他眼中不知道会有多可笑，而几天之前Loki还想着爬上自己的床，如果他早知道这个身体里的灵魂就是他爱过恨过的弟弟兼丈夫，他早在那时就会把他操得把一切实话都吐露出来。Thor讨厌这样被瞒在鼓里，他的吻急而凶狠，几乎咬破了Loki的嘴唇，舔舐的力度把对方逼得喘不过气来，他扫过Loki的牙齿，卷住Loki平日那能言善辩的舌头，咬了咬他的舌尖，让Loki轻颤了一下，急忙想要逃开Thor的气息，可Thor的手向下，拿捏住Loki腰部最敏感的地方，Loki便不再挣扎。

“怎么，你要在这里上你弟弟？我可是未成年。”

好不容易结束了这个吻，Loki虽然喘着气，却依旧轻蔑地看着Thor，他的嗓音带了几分喑哑，脸庞也染上了情欲的味道，实在没有什么说服力，Thor回敬了他一个警告的眼神，把他抱了起来直接走到了床边。

Thor舔湿了Loki敏感的耳廓，低声问道：“Loki，别告诉我你不喜欢这样，我了解你，正如你了解我一样。我们都不是什么圣人，不是吗？”

他低下头去看他弟弟，Loki正以一种探究地眼光看着他，没有承认也没有否认，然后Thor把他放到了床上，借着黯淡的光线看清他的眉目，他的唇还是那样薄，紧紧地抿着，Thor低下头去吻了吻那儿，没有深入。与此同时Loki的手指顺着他的大腿摸了上来。Thor很喜欢Loki的手，永远修剪得当的指甲会在高潮时抓得他发痛，修长的手指把他的阴茎环绕住的感觉是那样美好。隔着那薄薄的裤子，Thor可以感受到Loki手指上传来的温度，随着主人的移动，一种酥麻的感觉渐渐在Thor的脑中攀升，他知道他勃起了。Loki甚至还没碰他的阴茎，他就已经被这家伙的挑逗弄得发疼。而此刻Loki却还像个无事人一样，拿着他那年轻稚嫩的脸蛋看着Thor，眼神正经而又冷淡。

Thor半闭着眼看Loki靠着墙的样子，他也上了床，像只准备扑向猎物的猛兽，动作缓慢而又精准，他脱掉了Loki的上衣，然后拉开他的裤链，卸下了那层包裹，再把Loki的内裤丢到了一边，那条让Thor倍感熟悉的阴茎半软半硬，他伸手上去摸了摸顶端，像是跟老朋友打招呼一样亲切，Thor的手因常年拿着妙尔尼尔而变得粗糙，他用大拇指摩擦着Loki的铃口，其余四指圈起柱身抚慰着，他一边这样做一边注视着Loki的神情。

空气里传来了Loki压抑的呻吟声，他青涩的身体被Thor照顾得很好，他伸直了那两条细而白的大腿，脚趾因快感而屈起了一个弧度，小腿的肌肉紧绷着好像要阻止那快感传递到他的身体各处去。Loki清楚地知道他现在的躯体不足以与Thor抗衡。额发随着动作落了下来，贴在了Loki的脸上，Thor的另一只手伸向前撩起那撮发，似乎是因为那挡着他看Loki的视线了一般，Loki的脸上干净了之后，那只手便渐渐向下，猝不及防地揉捏上了Loki的乳头，Thor知道Loki喜欢痛一点的感觉，便用指甲搔刮着肉粒，看那里慢慢地挺立起来，Loki不满地扭了扭身子，示意Thor冷落了另一边，Thor立刻心领神会，又以同样的方式对待了右边的乳头，现在他弟弟的前胸都成了漂亮的艳色了。

Loki很快就射在了Thor的手里，他在射精的一瞬间被逼出了生理泪水，他闭上了眼迎接着高潮，脖子向后仰，露出一段纤细白净的脖颈，等到高潮的余韵都过去时，他才发现Thor已经把他的精液抹上了会阴和小穴。他的屁股整个都是湿淋淋的了。

Loki抑制住脱口而出的喘息问道：“未成年的身体感觉如何？是不是很怀念，我的哥哥。”他刻意在提醒他现在不是以往的样貌，轻笑着强调“未成年”这个词语，他很好奇充满正义感的Thor会不会因此负疚。

Thor冷哼了一声，他明显没有在意这个问题，“你说得好像我们第一次做爱你成年了一样，Loki，你不管什么样子，只要灵魂是你，我都喜欢。”Thor漂亮的蓝眼睛里没有一丝虚假，说完他就往那细嫩的后穴里插进了一根手指以表明他的真心似的。

Loki感觉他的股瓣被分开，空气随着Thor的手指一起闯进了他最私密的地方，他大张着腿，想要让Thor动作得更轻松一些，但他明显低估了自己的身体，很快他那不知餍足的小穴就吞下了Thor的第二根手指，寂静的船舱里传来了啧啧的水渍声。

“你在Jǫtunheimr得到了什么消息。”Thor冷静地发问，Loki的视线落在他隆起的裤裆处，但他偏生就是能在这个时候一反往常地问这样的问题，他搅动着Loki的后穴，看到自己弟弟因为快感而酡红的脸色，胸前的肉粒因无人照顾而难受地挺立着，Thor抽出手指，那湿滑而又黏腻的手指摸上了Loki的前胸，在乳头的位置打着旋儿。

冰凉的触感让Loki难耐地呻吟起来，他往后缩想躲避Thor的手指，可他哥哥并没有给他机会，强硬地固定住他的姿势，不准他逃避着缓慢的惩罚，喔，如果他没有猜错，Thor大概是真的生气了。

“冬青木和我的身体相抵触，所以我没有恢复原来的样貌……啊……嗯Thor用力点……智慧之泉水让我恢复了记忆……我也不知道为什么会这样，啊啊，我发誓我没有说一句谎话。”Loki说话时带出一片好听的叹息，被撑开的小穴又一次被Thor的手指填满，这一次他进得狠，直接抵到了Loki的敏感带，Loki几乎是一时间脚软，就要倒在Thor的面前。

“那你找到解决办法了吗，我聪明的弟弟。”

Thor对上那双起了水雾的绿眼，Loki很饥饿，他湿漉漉的眼睛正迫切地看着自己，Thor太了解那样的眼神了，Loki舔了舔嘴唇，伸直了右腿，白嫩的脚趾就这样不用力度地踩在了Thor的裆部，来回画着圈圈。他弟弟在挑逗他，希望他给他一场激烈的性爱，但是Thor今天不打算这么快让他如愿。

“没有。”Loki认命地回答，“我还在想办法。但是哥哥，如果你现在不想在这个船舱里操你弟弟操到他失去意识的话，你就可以出去了。”

“我出去了你要怎么办呢。”Thor搁置了自己心头的担忧，他又一次抽出了手指，伸到Loki面前，要求他一一舔干净，Loki乖巧地照做了，他艳红的舌尖舔过手指的每一道皱褶，把他们含进嘴里，将上面的液体舔得一干二净，做完之后甚至还伸出舌头舔了舔自己艳红的唇，好像一只人畜无害的猫咪。

“你要在这里自慰么？容我提醒你一句。”Thor无声笑了，“你那细长的手指满足不了你那只有精液浇灌才能高潮的小穴的，Loki，现在在大海上，除了我，谁能满足你呢。”

他说得很有道理，Loki心想，那埋藏在裤子之下的，他所熟悉的，属于他那金发哥哥的阴茎，他不用想就知道那热度和硬度会有多诱人，它会插进自己的后穴里，把理智从自己的大脑赶走，让自己像个荡妇一样张着腿、流着泪求他的哥哥快一点。Loki放开了Thor的手指，倾身向前拉开了Thor的裤链，把手伸进了裤裆，感受到Thor的阴茎已经硬得不行了，而他居然还能这样神色自若地跟自己说话。

“你不能自己拿，这是犯规。”Thor微笑。

“是你把我变成这样的。”Loki直起身板把自己身上湿淋淋的地方展示给Thor看。

Thor深呼了一口气，他解开了裤子，把Loki压在了床上，他打量着Loki那干净的身躯，这实在让他觉得有些不习惯。Thor的性欲强，Loki也不输他，以至于Loki的身上经常带着各种时候留下的吻痕，Thor发觉到了不对劲后就开始吻上Loki的身体，从锁骨开始，不断向下，连洁白敏感的大腿内侧都没有放过，那呼吸打在Loki的腿上，让他泄出了好听的呻吟。颤抖的双腿夹着他的脑袋，反应着主人的愉悦。

“哥哥，Thor……”Loki低声喊着他丈夫的名字，不用看都可以想象他的大腿内侧已经布满了红痕，稍等一会儿也许还会被黏腻的精液沾湿，Thor回应了他的呼喊，接下来他舔上了那已经饥饿多时的小穴，没有深入，但那灵巧的舌头折磨着Loki的神经，他被舔得晕眩，而在他受不了之际想要骂出声时那却换上了一条粗壮的阴茎，然后它闯了进来。

“啊——”

Loki感受到了疼痛，他和Thor之间的体形差是这痛感的来源，他收缩着穴口企图适应Thor的伟物，Thor看他苍白着脸一下子也踟蹰不前，Loki又渴又痛，而Thor卡在半中间令他十分不满，他干脆自己环住了Thor的腰部，逼着Thor插进来，等到Thor全部进来以后，他已经蒙上了一层薄汗，瘫软在了床上。

“Fcuk.”Loki低声骂道，他的阴茎几乎要被这痛感弄得发软了，他烦躁地咬上了Thor的肩头，可他哥哥此刻容不得他发脾气，拍了拍他的屁股示意他松开牙齿。

Thor发现Loki还是和以前一样，对于自己想要的东西就一定要到手，不管自己付出怎样的代价，就像现在，他被那窄小的热穴包裹着，而主人却是一副不满的神色，Thor安抚性地摸了摸Loki的阴茎，按摩着紧绷的穴口，缓解了疼痛后就拉开他的腿开始冲撞起来。

“嗯嗯……啊……Thor，哥哥。”Loki永远都清楚如何在床上惹疯Thor，他无所畏惧地叫着对方哥哥，而他们现在的体格差距使他们看起来更像一对兄弟，哥哥强壮有力，弟弟纯洁美好，他让这一切看起来都像是Thor在欺负他一般，他委屈无辜，而Thor才是罪魁祸首。

“Loki，你还有多少事情瞒着我。”Thor发狠捏着Loki的臀瓣问道，“你擅自喝下魔药时有没有考虑过会有这么一天。”

“没有……”Loki摇摇头，Thor的阴茎紧贴着他的内壁，他可以感觉那上面的青筋脉络，他大口地喘着气，Thor每一次顶进来的力度都太大太狠，几乎是要把他操死在床上的感觉，他哥哥这次是真的生了气，但是Loki怎么会怕他呢。

“Thor，听着，这没什么大不了的，至少现在我的意识回来了。”Loki话音刚落Thor就整根抽出了阴茎，贴在Loki湿滑的股瓣上就是不作为，Loki磨了磨牙蹭近了些，可Thor又是一退，令Loki恼怒地吼道，“不想做就滚。”

Thor几乎是在同一瞬间把整根阴茎插进了Loki的小穴，Loki满足地叹息，他搂住Thor的肩，环上Thor的腰，咬紧Thor的下体，他的眼睛里有发亮的东西，Thor一时看迷了眼忍不住低头亲吻他，用最温柔的力度掠夺着Loki口中的空气。

“我说过我很担心你，而你却熟视无睹。”Thor认命地发泄了最后一丝怒气，他抱起Loki的身体，下了床在船舱里行走，每走一步都会听见Loki在他耳边一阵低吟，他弟弟的腿环得更紧了些，因为重力作用热烫的阴茎而不断顶到Loki的敏感带，而与此同时Loki的阴茎又因两个人身体的贴近而摩擦在Thor的小腹上，致命的快感让Loki扔掉了最后的理智大声叫了出来，他被这疯狂折磨着几乎要崩溃，下身湿淋淋的已经快失去了知觉，但他依旧不肯认错。

“这是给你的惩罚，弟弟，希望你下次不要这么不听话了。”Thor责备道。

他在Loki突然低叫着射精的一瞬间被后穴绞得发紧，那就像一张嘴一样吸吮着他的阴茎，Thor在那热度和紧度的逼迫下投降，紧紧抱着Loki的腰就这样射了出来，灌满了Loki的后穴。

好一会儿两个人才找回意识，Thor的胸腹被Loki的精液弄得乱糟糟的，Loki的身体自然也好不到哪去，他的小腿在痉挛，头皮发麻地倚在Thor的身上，他不会忘记他刚才在射精的瞬间回应了Thor的责备，他狼狈非常，把头埋在Thor的肩上不想看他，可Thor偏偏在此时抽出了阴茎，被他干得松软的后穴止不住地流出浑浊的液体，顺着Loki的大腿滴到了木地板上。

Thor对这样失神的Loki好像很是满意，他最终温柔地倾向前吻了他。

“也许我们需要洗个澡？”这个建议毫无疑问地换来了Loki的同意。

14

洗完澡后两个人都躺到了船舱内的双人床上，这不是Asgard，床的过分窄小让他们两个无法完全伸展开身体，Loki靠在Thor的肩上，而Thor的一只腿压在了Loki的腿上，交叠在一起的身躯显得他们此刻十分亲密。

“……所以你潜伏在一个约顿人身边得知了你的药剂成分有了问题？但是你不知道为什么你会跟智慧之泉的泉水产生了反应恢复了记忆？”Thor看着拿了自己一撮头发在绕着玩的Loki发问，“那我们接下来怎么办。诸神啊，你居然真的没想过要老实点告诉我这些吗？”

Loki心觉他还是有过想要主动说出来的心思的，只是他最后否决了这个想法，他松开Thor的发道：“缩身魔药是可以配置解药的，但是解药里仍然存在冬青木这个成分，我认为它未必会发挥原本的功效，所以没有服用。我不了解密米尔之泉，你可以去问问Odin那为什么会让我恢复了记忆，如果他愿意回答的话。”Loki对Odin的敌意仍旧没有消失，他无法忘记当日在彩虹桥上他曾经的父亲是怎么回答他的，Odin说了“No”，否决了他的一切。

Thor哭笑不得地揽过Loki，“父王是喜欢你的，弟弟。只是他不知身在何方，等他的音讯实在不便。在我看来，密米尔之泉坐落在Jǫtunheimr，可能对霜巨人起到了庇护作用，Asgard也有类似的神物，记得吗？所以你才会恢复记忆。”

“胡言乱语。”Loki嘲笑道，他在Thor提到霜巨人的时候仍然还会心头一哽，这是他的死穴，他还未能很好接受的事实，但Thor没有发现他的异常。

突然间Thor沉默了起来，他摩挲着Loki的肩头，那样的动作有点发痒，他保持着原本的节奏，缓了一会儿后他开口：“抱歉，弟弟。”那是他当时没有及时说出口的话。

Loki的反应称不上讶异，Thor经常会跟他说对不起之类的话语，但每次开口都不一定代表着Thor理解了Loki到底在不满些什么，有时候他甚至不会发现Loki到底是什么心情，而这次他语气诚挚，非以往所常见，Loki隔了一会儿才问：“为什么。”

“与小时候的你一起相处的时候发现了一些以前遗漏的事。”Thor不常这么心细，可他知道Loki会明白他说的是什么。

“请不要提起。”Loki翻了个白眼，他懊丧地想，那是一个错误，他的起意根本不是想要借此机会让Thor看见他少年时代到底心里想过什么，他这几天忽略了这件事，他根本忘了Thor已经察觉到更多他性格低劣的那一面，而现在Thor更了解他了，这不是Loki所想要看到的。如果一切能重来，Loki绝对不会喝下那瓶魔药，那泄露了他的秘密，那让他现在处于这样一个鬼样子，怎么想这在意料之外发生的一切都对他百害而无一利。

Thor爽朗地笑了，他搂紧了Loki，在后者的肩头上多制造了一个痕迹，“我总算稍微知道你在想什么了，弟弟。后来我做过一个梦，梦到我们小时候的很多事情，感觉像是把我们这千年的时光都走过了一遍似的。”

Thor的梦境向来都有预示意义但是他自己从未发现，Loki听闻便耐着性子叫他继续讲下去，“都是些琐碎的事情了，比如我们一起航海，一起打猎，一起玩耍长大。只是梦境的最后我到了一片森林，森林的尽头是一口井，这让我觉得有点奇怪，我从未去过那里。”Thor认真地向Loki描述着他的梦境。

“井？密米尔之泉？”Loki机敏地捕捉到了这几个字。

Thor摇摇头说：“我们到真正的密米尔之泉附近时经过了一片雪地，而我在梦里经过的是一面湖，那不一样的。”

“梦境当然不可能和现实完全相同。”Loki又翻了个白眼。

“然后我看到了乌鸦，还有独角兽，它站在泉水的附近。”

“乌鸦是凶，独角兽是吉，那必然是暗示着密米尔之泉。也许是在说我们再次经过的时候会遭遇凶险，但是泉水很重要。”

Thor诧异地看了Loki一眼，“不过是个梦而已，你想多了。”

“你成年以后就很少做梦了吧Thor.”Loki看着他一字一顿地说，“我要去那儿，密米尔之泉的水可以克制冬青木与霜巨人体质起的反应，不然你无法解释我如何恢复了记忆，当我们取到水，用这种水调制一次缩身魔药的解药，也许我就变回来了。”

“你也只说是也许。”Thor担心地收紧了他按在Loki肩上的手，而他好像想到了什么又认命地放轻了力度，“……我没有更好的办法，只能按你说的来尝试……你的航海旅行到这里就要结束了，是吗？船怎么办？”他们可以从Midgard的任何地方回到Asgard，但是放任一艘船独自漂流在海上这让Thor感觉古怪。

“你的挚友是不会介意你浪费了他的钱的。”Loki出言回敬道，“明天就走……这具身体让我觉得和你做爱是一件很累的事，Thor，你应该对此积极点。”说完他就看到Thor的神色一抖擞，Loki微笑，调整了一下自己的姿势便靠在Thor身边睡去，他真的是累坏了。

Thor没想过再次见到密米尔之泉是那么快的事，他们和上次一样穿过了森林到达了雪原，周围仍旧是那样安静，这次Loki没有再自己一个人走在前面，他和Thor并肩，在交界地带打量着过分寂静的雪地，半晌后才跟Thor行动起来。

“有不对劲的地方。”Thor战士的直觉告诉他这里并不如表面的平静，他出言提醒着Loki.

Loki点了点头，他们小心翼翼地挪动着每一个步伐，生怕下一瞬因自己疏忽而突然被什么袭击，乌鸦的昭示从来不是吉祥的象征，Loki谨记着Frigga年幼时告诉他的话。

他们的脚印在雪上很快消失，风声簌簌从耳边经过，Thor猩红的披风成为了这里最亮眼的颜色，他走在前，袍子被风刮起，正当Loki感觉有什么不对的时候，一根冰柱向Thor的方向袭来，那是霜巨人的武器。Loki眼尖迅速施了个咒语让冰凌在袭击到Thor眼前时碎裂开来，像一朵美丽的冰花。Thor回过神来拿起了妙尔尼尔，Loki在他耳边低语了一句，便消失在了这片雪花里。

四周仍旧有无数的冰凌射来，Thor抵御着这些尖锐的暗器，Loki要去揪出隐藏在暗处的那个要对他们下手的霜巨人，Thor只是作为引子暂时勾住那个人的注意力，然而四面八方的冰柱实在太多，Thor一时没有留神，手臂已经被其中一根刺到，流出来的血液立刻被冻结了起来。他一声低吼，挥舞着妙尔尼尔产生了一个回旋气场，将那些向他飞来的冰凌击碎。

这场战斗并没有持续太长的时间，Loki隐藏了自己的行踪很快就在雪原边境的一角揪出了那个偷偷袭击他们的霜巨人，当Loki把他狠狠摔在雪地上，用霜巨人们擅长的冰系法术在手中凝结了一个冰柱抵在他脖颈上的时候，他的眼里露出了幽暗的目光，Thor顾不得伤口连忙到了Loki的身边，他看到那巨人猩红的眼就像蛇一般邪恶。

“Loki Laufeyson，Jǫtunheimr的叛徒。”受胁迫的霜巨人嘶声说道，他的声音沙哑难听，眼睛死死盯着Loki年轻的脸庞，“你永远想不到你会因为我们的体质问题而吃亏，自大的狂妄的Loki Laufeyson！”

“住口！”Thor愤怒地吼道，他不允许任何人在他面前诋毁Loki，然而Loki的动作比他的言语快，Loki已经把那冰凌刺进了敌人的皮肤里，流出鲜红的血液。

“你亲手弑父，所有人都以你为耻。”

Loki不以为意地挑了挑眉，“所以你埋伏在这里，想要杀了我给Laufey报仇？多管闲事的家伙，你又知道些什么。看来密米尔之泉真的对解除冬青木的副作用有效，不然你这个低劣卑鄙的人不会等在这里，以你的绵薄之力来阻止我。”

巨人古怪地笑了，“Loki Laufeyson，你以为你杀了我杀了你的父王就可以摆脱你是个霜巨人的事实？你永远不会得到Asgard人的真正敬重，永远不会！你以为你身边的男人会真的永远爱你？可怜可悲的孩子，我诅咒你，你……”

他的话没有说话，Thor已经把他的脑袋与身体分离了，这实在是个自不量力的家伙，但他身上的图腾暴露了他与约顿王室的关系，Thor在Loki身上见过类似的图案，想来他们之间应该存在着一定的血缘联系，这个人才会为了Laufey的死来找Loki算账，他的猝然死亡让Loki握着冰凌的手一松，冰凌砸到了雪地上发出闷闷的响声，Loki被他的话弄得有点神志动摇，Thor清楚他弟弟现在的想法。

“不要信他，Loki！”Thor呼喊着，他捧起Loki的脸颊要求对方与自己对视，“清醒点，我和母后、父王都很爱你。”

Loki回过神来，绿眼对上蓝眼，里面干净得没有一丝杂志，Loki舔了舔自己的牙齿，牙根有些发冷，让他的神经发麻，“我只是在不满你抢走了我要杀的人而已。”Loki给自己找了个借口，甩开了心里那些肮脏的念头，然后他哥哥见他无恙后拍了拍他的脸颊拉起他继续前行。

Laufey的族人里真的有人恨他，Loki在前进的途中想着，但那又如何？当初是Laufey放弃了自己，他没有错，Loki心想，他一点都不怕他真正的族人会对他有什么报复，即使Thor不在他身边，他也能很好应付，没错，他不会原谅对不起他的人，Loki的眼睛闪过一丝阴鸷，他为这场短暂的闹剧感到可悲，这个人的出现告诉了他他日后还会遭遇如此凶险，但也同时证明了他对密米尔之泉的揣测没有错，想必一定是密米尔之泉和约顿王宫有相连之法，他们的踪迹才会被人发现。

“我帮你去取水好么？”

走到了那熟悉的井边，Thor提出了建议，Loki没有否决，他点了点头，继续思索着，在Thor取水的过程中他已经盘算好了等会要怎样离开，这不是久留之地，他不恋战，他认为等会可能还会有潜伏者袭击他们，便在Thor一出井口时就拉着Thor往雪原外跑去……

<<<

一切恢复到正常秩序是在几天后，Loki配出了合适的解药，并恢复了原状。Frigga为他的恢复感到十分高兴，他也乐意陪他认定的母后多聊几句。

“你说霜巨人袭击了你们？”Frigga惊讶地说，“我以为上次你摧毁Jǫtunheimr时他们元气大伤无法再做什么了。”

Loki无视Thor在一旁想插话的神态，“是的，也许这是新的战争的预示。”

Frigga赞同他的意见但看到大儿子因为几天都插不上她和Loki的谈话而失落的神色时不由得笑了出来，“Loki，我觉得你的当务之急不是和我讨论怎么对付约顿人，而是解决好你哥哥，Thor，你一点都没有Asgard大王子的气度。”

Loki对于他哥哥的失礼感到十分无奈，他使了一个眼色给Thor让他安分一些，“是的，母后，我知道应该怎么做。也许我们这几天不会待在Asgard，如果您忽然没有找到我们，请不要惊讶。”说完他吻了吻Frigga的手背，然后拽着他哥哥出了宫殿。

他们走在曲折的回廊上，时而天空会飞过几只鸟雀，Thor觉得今天的Loki走得特别快，也许是因为他已经习惯了小Loki总是跟在他身边的缓慢，一时Loki恢复了他反而有些不习惯了。

密米尔之泉的一切都如Loki所预料的，Asgard的卫兵后来发现约顿王宫有一面可以折射密米尔之泉景象的镜子，有人在监视着这口井的动态。所以Loki和Thor才会被人伏击。而后Thor在他们最近抓来的约顿俘虏口中问出了有关密米尔之泉与冬青木的关系，也证实了Loki的揣测。

“你变回来了我很高兴，弟弟，希望你以后不要再偷偷饮用魔药了。”Thor心有余悸地说道。

Loki勾了勾唇角放缓了脚步，若有所思地说：“也许近十个月都不会了。”

“十个月？”Thor摸不着头脑，他盯着Loki的脸庞企图从那上面看出什么，可最终他失败了。

“到时候你就知道了。”Loki舔了舔他干涩的唇，像蛇看到猎物吐信子一般，他要给他哥哥一份惊喜，一份——

意料之外的礼物。尽管在那之前，还有很长的一段时间需要他和Thor一起去度过。

End

The children

“老实说，我没想到那头小鹿会真的愿意给你生孩子。”

Tony觉得Thor是世界上少数几个能给他带来惊喜或者惊吓的人。他每天花在处理战甲上的时间很长，期间难免会有访客到来，但除了他的复仇者队友和Pepper以外，他一般不会在工作时间见外人——然而他的复仇者队友里，真正会抱着聊天心态来找他的人又是少之又少，加上他学识渊博，很少会对对方的话题产生浓厚的兴趣，不过这一切都在Thor身上破了例。记得上一次雷神闯进Stark大楼时向他抱怨了一番“弟弟不肯给我生儿子”的问题已经让Tony够惊讶了，他好不容易在这半个月里以“外星人体质跟我们不一样”的理由说服了自己后，还没几天——大概就是听闻Loki的身体已经恢复了正常（Fury把这个当成地球安全了的标志性消息发布了）后没多久，Thor就跑来告诉他，他和Loki将会有个孩子。

Tony是个不会太把自己的讶异表露出来的人，他放下了手中的钳子认真地看向Thor以确认这个消息的真实性，他心想，这下好了，Fury又要对神兄弟或者说神夫夫进行将近一年的监控了。

“别这样说。”Thor开心地拿着妙尔尼尔微笑道，“我们之间有爱不是吗？”

Tony像是被恶心到了一样摆手，把Thor推离他的身边，“我无法想象斑比心甘情愿爱你的样子。Thor，我很怀疑你是不是真的在——我的意思是，在套上扎了个洞？强制受孕？”

Thor无奈地看着他的好友，Tony的想象力实在太丰富了，而且他真的太不了解Loki了，“如果是你说的那种情况，Loki已经把孩子拿掉了，而且——会在我不知情的情况下。”Thor被自己的想法弄得脸色一阵阴暗，Loki倒还真是敢做这样的事的人，看来这段时间他得让他弟弟的心情好一些，以免有什么不测发生。

“好吧，那就祝你们……”Tony眨了眨眼，“合家幸福。”

说完他感觉他自己都要吐了。

Loki怀孕了以后脾气变差了不少，虽然他原本就不是什么温顺之人，但头三个月里他的反复无常让除了Thor以外的人都难以接受，期间Odin来看过他几次——毕竟这是他亲手带大的孩子，尽管之后发生了一些不愉快，但是既然Thor与Loki已经在一起了，Odin对此也只能放任自由了——Loki也许不是故意要对这个他喊了千年的父亲发火，但聚会的最后结局的确是不欢而散，即便是Frigga这次也无法再袒护Loki什么。

喔，可那是谁说的呢？怀孕易怒是最好的理由。

Loki以为自己和地球人相似，到了第十个月就可以抛弃这个笨重的身子，这不怨他，Thor实在是太小心翼翼了，他们之间没有了性，没有了亲密接触，就算是亲吻Thor也是生怕伤了他或者他肚子里的孩子一样，Loki最后在Thor准备给他买个代步车时发了火，他放弃了在中庭过日子的打算自己一个人回到了Asgard，可清静并没有伴随他多久，很快地Thor闻讯赶来，向他郑重地道歉，Loki在看到他哥哥一脸诚挚地单膝跪在他面前，这情景与Thor求婚时相比简直有过之而无不及，他就只能暂时压下了怒火。

“是我怀孕不是你怀孕，你紧张什么。”Loki眯着眼问道。

“Loki，正因为是你我才会紧张。”Thor深情地回答。

Loki在心里翻了个白眼，他觉得最近Thor那为数不多的智商消失得越来越厉害了，“所以……你还是不肯做？”他挑了挑眉，他知道Thor清楚他指的是什么。

Loki坐在椅子上，但手却不老实地划过Thor前倾的胸膛，他没有因为怀孕而变胖太多，纤长的手指最后停留在Thor的下颔，摩挲着他扎人的胡须，Thor深呼一口气摇摇头说：“不行。”Loki的手在Thor的话音刚落就收了回来。

Loki恨死了Thor对他的过度保护，他满怀期待在第十个月得到解放，却不料到了第十一月还挺着个肚子跟地球上的孕妇别无二致，Thor甚至还担心地问过他这是不是又和约顿人的体质有关，说得好像Thor自己也是十月怀胎生下的一般，但提起这个就没有好气的Loki在找不到理由的情况下也只能相信了这个说法。

“Thor……”

Loki时常在夜晚醒来，他不舒服地吵醒了他的丈夫。他们已经很久没有做过了，虽然Thor会帮他用手解决，但是Loki怀念他哥哥填满他的身体的感觉，他在Thor尚且迷糊的时候吻上了对方的嘴角，撩开了Thor的衣衫，Thor似乎还没清醒，就顺着Loki的动作把他接纳入怀中。抚过Loki略长的乌发，Thor叹息了一声咬上了Loki的脖颈，就像野兽啃噬自己的猎物一般。

“我以为你一点都不想要。”Loki低沉地笑着，调整了一下自己的姿势轻轻地呻吟起来。

“Damn it，你不该引诱我，Loki，你知道这有多危险。”Thor让Loki平躺在床上，脱下了Loki身上轻便的睡装，即使是在夜里，Thor也可以清楚地看到Loki泛红的脸颊和湿润的下体。

Loki见这次他哥哥总算没有拒绝他，他满意地笑了起来，“你应该相信你孩子的承受能力。”

“是我们的孩子。”Thor温柔地吻上Loki的嘴角，堵住了他弟弟想要反驳的所有话语。

那一夜Thor其实还是什么都没做，他克制着自己换了其他方式来让Loki满意，这当然是有代价的，Loki在生下Thrud后不久就被Thor加倍讨要了回来。

他们的第一个孩子是个女孩，黑发蓝眸，继承了Thor和Loki的全部优点，长得非常可爱，在Loki怀孕的第十二个月出世，毫无疑问地得到了Thor的全部宠爱。她很快就学会了说话，并且对Thor有很深的感情，喜欢趴在自己父亲的肩头咯咯地笑，Loki还没习惯孩子的出世，对女儿的依赖也就不如Thor适应得快，所以在屡次看到Thor对Thrud的要求从不拒绝后，Loki不得不跟Thor进行一场谈话。

“你不应该这么娇惯她。”Loki皱眉，他安顿了Thrud睡觉，并施了个咒语以防醒来的女儿听到他们的对话，天知道这个才出世不久的孩子为什么会这么聪明。

Thor摸了摸头笑道：“Loki你忘了？你小时候也喜欢让我像这样背你的，我们不应该对小孩子苛责过多。而且我觉得，她很像你。”Thor好像回忆起了什么，他迟滞了一会儿，眼睛里一片澄澈。

银舌头也有语塞的一日，Loki不甘地摆手，让Thor去照看Thrud睡午觉，自己愤恨地想办法去准备女儿爱吃的点心了……好吧，像他，这是个好理由。但Loki完全没有那时候的记忆了，毕竟他与Thor有一定的年纪差，他无法准确记起当时的一切，可他无法想象自己居然也会任性地拽着Thor的头发要求他为自己做这做那的。

转了个圈回来，Loki端着碟子走进Thor为Thrud设置的寝殿，看到醒来的Thrud正开心地和父亲玩闹着，可一见Loki进来就收敛了笑容乖乖地坐在了一边，Loki也没多说什么，放下托盘走上前去假装不在意地说道：“你在任何时候都应该有些规矩，这才像是Asgard的公主。”

Thrud蓝色的大眼睛一眨一眨地看着自己的父亲，Loki比Thor严肃，就算她是个小孩子也知道谁的脾气好谁的脾气不好，但是这可不意味着她会害怕自己的另一个父亲，她在Loki刚说完话不久就伸了手到Loki面前，附赠一个灿烂的笑容，她甜甜地说：“Daddy抱抱！”

Thor好笑地看着Loki，他知道他弟弟心里肯定陷入了矛盾之中，果不其然，Loki在犹豫了好一会儿后才伸出了手把Thrud抱了起来并投给他哥哥一个眼神：都是你的错。Thor耸了耸肩，表示这是两个人的责任，他清楚得很，Loki非常爱这个孩子。

“Daddy为什么不陪Thrud睡觉？”Thrud发挥着自己可爱的优势亲了Loki一口发问道。

“因为我是男人，而你是个女孩子。”Loki盘算了一下自己陪Thrud睡的时间然后折合出了这么一个不像话的理由。

“所以Daddy就可以陪Papa睡觉嘛？因为Papa是男孩子哦。”Thrud委屈地看了Thor一眼，感觉是Thor抢走了她的父亲。

Thor看到Thrud露出这样的神情当即就想开口让Loki今晚和Thrud睡在一起，可他还没出声，就被Loki的眼神挡了回来，Loki深吸了一口气，吻了吻女儿的额头，“你总要学会自己一个人睡，而且Papa不是经常陪你吗？”

“我才不到一岁！”小女孩抗议了起来，“我想要Daddy陪，Papa睡觉打呼噜，吵吵。”

这回轮到Thor无奈了，他可不知道他的小女儿对他有这样的意见，亏他还有时候丢下Loki过来陪她呢，他知道Loki不是很喜欢小孩子，就一直把陪Thrud的责任担在自己身上，现在看来他的小女儿好像更喜欢Loki呢。

Loki耐心地理顺Thrud的发，其实不止是Thor，他自己也觉得Thrud很像他，“那等以后，找个弟弟陪你？Daddy会找时间多跟你在一起的。”这是他的退让，谁让他真的还不习惯他和Thor之间多了个孩子的存在呢？

“Loki？！”Thor诧异地看向Loki，虽然他最近很没节制，但是真的这么快Loki又有了？

Loki没好气地看了Thor一眼，“Thor Odinson，就是你想的那样。”他扁了扁嘴，说服自己只是为了让女儿有个伴而不是为了别的理由再次受孕。

Thrud在Loki的怀里扑闪着眼睫毛看了她的父亲们一眼，这到底是什么意思呢？她不明白，但是看到Papa高兴地过来吻了Daddy的嘴唇，她想这应该就是件快乐的事吧？

可剩下的她就不知道了，因为她被她的父亲们丢进了睡床，他们离开了这个房间——真是一对不负责的父父！Thrud这样想着，然后自顾自地含着拇指睡去。


End file.
